Chroniques d'une Nephilim
by TMIFrance
Summary: Et si Jocelyne avait dit la vérité à Clary sur les Chasseurs d'Ombres dès le début de l'histoire ? Lorsque Clary Fray découvre que les Démons et autres Créatures Obscures existent, son monde change complètement. Amour, amitié, jalousie, trahison… Elle va découvrir le monde des Chasseurs d'Ombres et bien plus encore.
1. Chap 00 - Prologue

_**Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur l'univers des Shadowhunters ! Cette fiction peut être "spoilerisante" pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les tome de TMI, vu que j'ai gardé certains aspects de l'histoire originale.**_

_**Rappel : Les personnages et l'univers des Chasseurs d'Ombres appartiennent à l'auteure Cassandra Clare. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.**_

_**Les couples Clace / Malec et Sizzy sont plus ou moins conservés, Certains personnages seront peu ou pas présents. J'espère que ma version vous plaira : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une REVIEW surtout. Toute critique constructive sera acceptée :)**_

_**Je rappelle que l'histoire se passe en 2007 comme dans les romans.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**-Aly**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pdv Clary**

-M'man, je peux sortir avec Simon ce soir ? criai-je en me tournant vers la cuisine pour que ma mère m'entende.

Simon était mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais depuis des années. Nous avions l'habitude de traîner ensemble presque tous les soirs et je savais que ma mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. Mais comme elle aimait me le rappeler quand j'oubliais de la prévenir, tant que je vivrai sous son toit et que je ne serai pas majeure : c'est elle qui décide.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je fis patienter Simon et me dirigeai dans l'entrée pour aller ouvrir.

-Oh ! Luke. Bonjour ! m'exclamai-je, en lui faisant la bise.

-Ta mère est là ?

- À la cuisine, je pense. À moins qu'elle ne soit dans son atelier.

Luke était un vieil ami de ma mère, ils se connaissaient depuis bien avant ma naissance.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ma mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, avant de se laver les mains.

-Maman, tu m'as entendue ? m'impatientai-je, le téléphone toujours à la main. Simon attend une réponse.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa, son regard glissant sur Luke. Pendant un bref instant, elle parut soucieuse, une ride inhabituelle lui barrant le front. Puis, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oui… Vas-y, me répondit-elle finalement. Mais je veux que tu sois rentrée avant 23h. Et demain, j'aurais besoin de toi donc préviens Simon que tu ne seras pas disponible, d'accord ?

-Super ! Pas de problème. Il m'emmène juste manger un truc et voir un film donc je serai sûrement rentrée bien avant. Bonne soirée, vous deux.

J'embrassai ma mère et Luke puis leur fis un signe de la main, avant de prendre ma veste, accrochée dans l'entrée. Ensuite, je sortis de l'appartement.

Il était plus de 10h quand la lumière du soleil me réveilla. J'avais bien dormi et me sentais reposée, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Une fois levée, je filai dans la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt un peu trop grand, je m'attaquai au démêlage de ma chevelure rousse.

-Pff ! soufflai-je, agacée. Quelle galère !

Une fine couche de buée s'était formée sur le miroir, m'empêchant de bien voir mon reflet. Cependant, je n'en avais nullement besoin pour savoir que je ne ressemblais à rien. Je me perdis quelques instants dans mes pensées, en fixant la glace. Sans réfléchir, mon index se posa sur la vitre humide et dessina au hasard.

Ma mère détestait cette manie, que j'avais gardée de quand j'étais petite. Elle disait que ça laissait des traces sur les vitres, mais moi, j'aimais ça.

Je contemplai le symbole, perplexe, sans vraiment réussir à déterminer ce que c'était. Il ressemblait vaguement au symbole du signe zodiacal du taureau… « De loin et par temps de brouillard », songeai-je, en souriant.

-Tu es déjà levée ? s'étonna ma mère, en me voyant débarquer dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, maman, lui répondis-je avec entrain. Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

Je crus distinguer une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! me rappelai-je, en me servant une tasse de café. Luke a besoin d'aide à la librairie, ou…

-Non, me coupa-t-elle, brusquement. Luke n'est pas en ville aujourd'hui. Il a fermé la boutique car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, je crois.

Elle soupira et me tourna le dos pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Maman, tu vas bien ?

Ses épaules étaient tendues et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je… (Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre) Je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, tu sais, rien que nous deux.

-Si tu veux, oui, répondis-je étonnée. Tu veux qu'on aille faire du shopping ?

Tout en parlant, ma main jouait distraitement avec un crayon, qui traînait sur la table.

-En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Ce n'est pas très facile, mais je pense que tu es prête. Je te dois la vérité.

Son ton était hésitant et son regard fuyant.

-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Il y a tant à dire. Je…

Brusquement, elle se figea. Son regard était braqué sur ma main et sur le journal que je venais de griffonner sans en être vraiment consciente.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ça ? Heu… Rien, je suppose. C'est juste un truc que j'ai dessiné sur la vitre de ma salle de bain, tout à l'heure.

Elle soupira et me regarda, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Je dois appeler quelqu'un, me dit-elle doucement, avant de partir chercher le téléphone dans le salon.

Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elle disait et ne compris pas grand-chose. « Magnus ? Mais qui c'est ça ? » pensai-je, intriguée.

-Prends ta veste, m'annonça ma mère, après avoir raccroché. On sort.

-Pour aller où ? Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? m'enquis-je, surprise.

-Oui, on va juste rendre visite à… un ami, hésita-t-elle. J'aimerai beaucoup te le présenter.

-Maman, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as un petit-ami secret ou un truc du genre ?

Elle me regarda, l'air interdit puis se mit à rire.

-Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ma fille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le quartier où nous nous arrêtâmes était loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé. La rue était pleine de voitures de luxe. Je m'étonnais que ma mère puisse avoir un ami assez fortuné pour habiter dans ce coin de la ville. Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa deux fois, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

-Jocelyne ! s'exclama l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Suis-je si irrésistible que tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux semaines pour me voir ?

Il était grand, jeune – bien plus jeune que je n'aurais pensé – et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pointe. Il portait un costume bien coupé, classe, qui mettait en valeur son corps longiligne.

-Clary, je te présente Magnus, fit ma mère, en entrant dans le loft.

-Magnus Bane, enchanté.

Il me tendit la main. Je la serrai, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lâchai-je, de but en blanc. Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?

Magnus lança un regard interrogateur à ma mère, qui soupira.

-On ne peut pas continuer, lui dit-elle. Je dois tout lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Me dire quoi ? m'impatientai-je.

-Grand dieu ! Enfin ! s'exclama l'homme, en levant les mains au ciel. Je comprends pourquoi tu es venue à présent. Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas te croire.

-Il y a de ça, marmonna ma mère, en levant les yeux, en signe d'agacement.

-Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'on fiche ici, oui ou non ? m'énervai-je. Maman, que me caches-tu ?

-Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

-Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je veux la vérité !

-Je suis un sorcier et tu es une Chasseuse d'Ombres, lâcha d'un coup Magnus, l'air exaspéré.

-Une quoi ? bredouillai-je, abasourdi.

-Magnus ! gronda ma mère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais qu'elle l'apprenne. Chérie, écoute-moi.

Elle me prit par les épaules et me regarda avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

-Tu dois comprendre que si je t'ai caché notre véritable nature, c'est pour te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Du monde Obscur, répondit Magnus. Tu sais, les vampires, les loups-garous, les démons.

-Mais, ça n'existe pas, soufflai-je, alors qu'une boule se formait dans mon ventre.

-Nous y voilà !

-Contente de voir à quel point la situation t'amuse, ironisa ma mère, en le foudroyant du regard.

Elle prit mes mains et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tout cela est vrai, Clary. Nous ne sommes pas de simples humaines, toi et moi, et il n'y a pas que nous… Les Chasseurs d'Ombres…

-NON ! la coupai-je, sans toutefois lâcher ses mains. Tu es peintre… tu n'as rien d'une guerrière où je ne sais quoi…

-Clary, regarde-moi, m'interpella Magnus. (Son regard était tout à coup devenu sérieux.) C'est comme ça, tu dois l'accepter. À la demande de ta mère, je t'ai jeté un sort. J'ai mis une sorte de verrou sur ta mémoire. As-tu récemment remarqué des choses bizarres autour de toi ? Vois-tu des choses qui t'étaient invisibles auparavant ? Je ne sais pas, des symboles par exemple ?

Je le fixai, les sourcils froncés, alors que mon cerveau bouillonnait. D'un seul coup, une image se figea dans mon esprit. Je cherchai des yeux de quoi écrire.

-C'est quoi ça ? dis-je, en brandissant le bout de papier sur lequel je venais de griffonner.

Magnus me prit la feuille des mains et ses yeux mordorés se mirent à briller. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bien, c'est un début. Tu vois, tu commences à te rappeler. Ceci, ma chère, est une rune. La première et sûrement la plus puissante des Runes données à ton espèce par l'ange Raziel. Tu apprendras tout ça, ne t'en fais pas.

-L'ange… Raziel ? balbutiai-je, en sentant mon estomac se serrer. Je ne vous crois pas, je… je… (Mon cœur avait prit un rythme beaucoup trop élevé et je commençais à manquer d'air). Il faut que je sorte.

Je me ruai vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvris sans ménagement. Un courant d'air froid me fouetta le visage et me fit le plus grand bien.

-Clary, ça va ? s'enquit ma mère, d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude et de lassitude.

Je repris mes esprits et fis de nouveau face à Magnus. Celui-ci me tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

-Tiens, un petit remontant ! Ça devrait t'aider à digérer tout ça.

-Magnus Bane ! tempêta ma mère. De la Vodka, vraiment ? Ma fille n'est pas majeure, je te signale. Où sont tes manières ?

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle se tenait droite comme un i, les poings sur les hanches. C'était une vision de ma mère que je ne connaissais pas.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant le verre. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. Et pour toi, jeune fille…

Il claqua des doigts et je crus voir briller de petites étincelles bleues. Puis, une tasse de café fumant apparut dans ses mains.

-Café ? fit-il, avec un sourire malicieux, en me tendant la tasse.

-Co… Comment ?

-La magie, ma p'tite, la magie ! Je ne suis pas le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn pour rien !

Je pris la tasse et sentis la chaleur se diffuser dans mes doigts. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer ceux de Magnus.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec vos yeux, murmurai-je.

-C'est un charme. Il permet aux gens de mon espèce de paraître normaux aux yeux des Terrestres.

En même temps qu'il parlait, son regard changea. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent en une fente noire, tandis que ses iris prirent une teinte dorée tirant sur le vert. On aurait dit des yeux de chats.

-Terrestres ? fis-je, comme hypnotisée.

-C'est ainsi que nous appelons les Humains.

-Donc, vous n'êtes pas humain.

- À moitié seulement.

-Et moi non plus ?

-Exact.

Je soupirai bruyamment et me tournai vers ma mère.

-On peut rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?

Je me sentais épuisée. Vidée de mon énergie. Une partie de moi refusait de croire à tout ça, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais la sensation, non la certitude, que tout était vrai.

-Oui, ma puce, on y va, me répondit doucement ma mère, en me prenant par les épaules, d'un geste maternel. Merci pour ton aide Magnus.

Le sorcier nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il allait refermer derrière nous, quand je me retournai vivement, bloquant la porte avec ma main.

-Si j'ai des questions, est-ce que je peux vous appeler ? demandai-je, timidement.

Il parut surpris mais afficha un sourire bienveillant.

-Donne-moi ton portable, s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutai et lorsqu'il toucha le téléphone, des étincelles bleues, bien visibles cette fois, éclatèrent comme des mini feux d'artifices.

-Voilà, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Bon, pas trop souvent quand même. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. Mon temps est précieux.

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture en silence. À peine la porte refermée, je ne pus résister à l'envie de vérifier le répertoire de mon portable. À la lettre M, il y avait bien une nouvelle fiche : Magnus Bane. Mais à la place du numéro, se trouvaient de petites étoiles bleues. « Bizarre », songeai-je. Enfin pas tant que ça, après tout ce que je venais d'entendre, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner… Enfin c'est ce que je croyais !

Lorsque ma mère se gara devant la maison, je constatai avec surprise que la camionnette de Luke était garée de l'autre côté de la rue, à sa place habituelle.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, fis Luke, en nous accueillant avec un grand sourire. Votre ballade a été… productive ?

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-Hum… On peut dire ça, marmonnai-je, en posant ma veste sur la patère fixée au mur. Je vais dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir manger quelque chose avant ? demanda ma mère, pour la forme.

-Non, merci. Peut-être plus tard, fis-je avec un faible sourire avant de monter.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis cinq minutes, quand on frappa à ma porte.

-Maman, je n'ai pas faim !

-Clary, c'est Luke, fit une voix masculine.

-Oh ! Tu peux entrer.

Je m'assis en tailleur, face à la porte.

-Ta mère m'a tout raconté. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi en ce moment, pas vrai ?

-Tu… Tu es au courant ? Alors, toi aussi tu es un…

-Chasseur d'Ombres ? Oui. Enfin, j'en étais un, il y a longtemps. C'est une longue histoire, dit-il, avec un voile de mélancolie dans la voix.

-Je ne comprends rien à tout ça, Luke ! m'emportai-je soudain. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont les Chasseurs d'Ombres et ce qu'ils sont censés faire.

-Tu apprendras, ne t'en fais pas. Si je suis venu te parler, Clary, c'est que j'ai une chose importante à te dire.

-Vas-y. C'est le jour des révélations !

-Magnus t'a parlé du Monde Obscur, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dit que les démons existent.

-Oui.

-Bien. T'a-t-il parlé des Créatures Obscures ?

-Euh… Vampire, loup-garou ? fis-je, avec une grimace.

-C'est ça. Tu peux aussi ajouter les sorciers et les fées.

-Les fées existent vraiment ?

-Oui. En réalité, elles sont très différentes de celles des contes que l'on raconte habituellement aux enfants. Crois-moi, tu apprendras à t'en méfier comme de la Peste.

-Donc, les Chasseurs d'Ombres sont là pour se débarrasser des Créatures Obscures ?

-En fait, non. Les Nephilim ont été créés pour…

-Attends, le coupai-je, en agitant mes mains devant lui. Nephilim ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-Oh ! Désolé, rit-il. Le terme « Nephilim » est employé pour désigner les êtres qui ont du sang de l'Ange dans leurs veines. C'est la même chose que Chasseur d'Ombre.

Pour toute réponse, je soupirai bruyamment.

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, maintenant ?

-Non.

-De m'endormir et de me réveiller demain pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… Ou plutôt un cauchemar, maugréai-je.

-Je comprends que tu préfèrerais retourner à ta vie d'avant, mais ce n'est pas possible, plus maintenant. Tout ceci est bien réel et tu vas devoir t'y faire. En plus, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire et je ne veux pas que ça change quoique ce soit entre nous.

-Je t'écoute.

Il soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je… Je suis un loup-garou, lâcha-t-il, embarrassé, ses yeux épiant ma réaction.

-Tu es un loup-garou ?

-Oui, Clary.

-Mais, bien sûr. Et moi, je suis un écureuil ! dis-je, en riant doucement.

-J'espérais ne pas avoir à faire ça, souffla Luke, tristement.

Je m'arrêtai net et ouvris la bouche de stupeur quand ses yeux changèrent de couleur et que ses dents devinrent des crocs.

-Ok, ok, je te crois ! couinai-je, en m'éloignant de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Clary, me dit-il, en redevenant le Luke que j'avais toujours connu.

-Maman est au courant ?

-Bien sûr, que ta mère sait. C'est elle qui m'a soigné le jour où j'ai été mordu.

Il m'expliqua les détails de la transformation d'un loup-garou et je me détendis.

-J'ai une idée. Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit un peu spécial mais il faut que je persuade Jocelyne avant, et ça ne va pas être facile.

Arrivés dans le salon, ma mère était assise dans le canapé, en train de lire le journal. Elle leva les yeux en nous entendant entrer.

-J'aimerais amener Clary au Pandémonium pour qu'elle s'exerce à voir à travers les charmes, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? s'exclama ma mère. Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Ce club est dangereux, et tu le sais.

-Jocelyne, tu ne peux plus la surprotéger. Il va falloir qu'elle s'entraîne, en es-tu consciente ? Clary doit rencontrer d'autres Nephilim. Elle doit pouvoir se défendre seule.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tractations, elle accepta finalement à contrecœur, en nous répétant trois ou quatre fois d'être très prudents. Je connaissais le Pandémonium. Ma mère m'avait interdit d'y aller avec Simon.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la camionnette de Luke, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Quelle journée ! Je passais en revue tout ce que je venais d'apprendre et me fis une raison.

« Je suis Clary Fray et je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombres » songeai-je alors, déterminée à en savoir plus.

* * *

_**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu et va vous donner envie de continuer :)**_

_**Je vous promets des surprises, et des fins... disons, un peu sadiques xD**_

_**à bientôt les Shadowhunters **_

_**~Aly**_


	2. Chap 01 - Le Pandemonium

_**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les personnes ayant laissé une review : Olivia, Laetitia et Anaïs.**_

_**j'espère que plus d'entre vous en laisseront une pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**_

_**#Aly**_

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Le Pandémonium**

Luke gara la camionnette à l'arrière du club, pour plus de discrétion. Le trajet s'était fait en silence, Clary n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et il n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour démarrer une conversation.

-Dire que j'ai harcelé Maman pour pouvoir venir dans ce club avec Simon et c'est avec toi que je vais finalement y aller, dit Clary, en réfléchissant à haute voix, alors qu'elle refermait la portière.

-Vois ça comme… une sortie éducative ! lâcha-t-il, en réprimant un sourire.

Clary lui répondit par une grimace, comme lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du club où s'était déjà formée une file de fêtards tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

-Comment va-t-on entrer ? ronchonna la jeune fille. Je n'ai même pas l'âge requis pour aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Laisse-moi parler et tout ira bien, répondit Luke, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha du videur qui filtrait les entrées et se mit à lui parler à l'oreille, de sorte que Clary ne l'entendait pas. L'homme, taillé comme un culturiste, croisa ses énormes bras sur son torse et, au grand étonnement de Clary, leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

-C'est une créature obscure. J'ai juste eu à dire que tu étais une Chasseuse d'Ombres en formation et qu'il devait nous faire entrer s'il ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec l'enclave. Ce qui est vrai au final, non ?

-L'Enclave ?

-Je t'expliquerai.

La salle principale était bruyante. Clary plaqua ses paumes sur ses oreilles, tant la musique électronique lui agressait les tympans. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et se sentit très vite mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Luke l'agrippa par le bras avant de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle se laissa guider à travers la foule, en direction du fond de la pièce. Ils s'assirent à une table ronde, un peu à l'écart du bruit.

-Clary… Clary ?

-Hein ? Tu disais quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien ! s'inquiéta Luke, en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Il est sûrement trop tôt. Si tu veux partir…

-Non, non, ça va je t'assure ! fit-elle, en lui souriant. C'est juste le bruit, mais ça va.

-Bon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Un soda serait parfait.

Luke fit signe à une serveuse.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? demanda cette dernière, quelques minutes après.

Son ton était monocorde et peu jovial. Elle était grande, brune et avait de multiples piercings.

-Une bière et un soda, s'il vous plait.

-C'est noté, je vous apporte ça.

Luke attendit que la serveuse se dirige vers le bar pour se pencher vers Clary.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose chez cette fille, chuchota-t-il.

-À part son extraordinaire amabilité et son goût prononcé pour l'automutilation, non rien, ironisa Clary.

-Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Concentre-toi, essaye de visualiser ce qu'il y a derrière la magie.

Clary fixa la serveuse qui leur tournait le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, sans succès.

-Je ne vois rien, grogna-t-elle, impatiente.

-Quand j'étais à l'école des Chasseurs d'Ombres, j'avais à peu près ton âge. Je me rappelle que j'avais une technique pour voir à travers les charmes. Je m'imaginais une vitre pleine de buée, que j'essuyais pour voir mon reflet.

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama Clary, concentrée comme jamais. Je dois visualiser cela dans ma tête, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Luke, avec fierté.

Clary ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra de nouveau sur la serveuse aux piercings. Cette fois-ci, cela fonctionna et la magie occultant la véritable apparence de la jeune fille brune s'évapora petit à petit. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement ses fesses et leur couleur passa de brun à un bleu roi étonnant. Clary ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une paire d'aile translucide, aux reflets mordorés, poussa dans le dos de la créature. Clary se tourna vers Luke.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est ?

-Une fée.

Le regard de Clary passa plusieurs fois de Luke à la serveuse, avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Elle allait enfin dire quelque chose quand la fée se retourna avec un plateau à la main et se dirigea vers leur table. Les yeux de Clary s'écarquillèrent en la voyant de face. Elle était d'une beauté inhumaine avec son visage osseux et sa peau blanche presque translucide qui contrastait avec le vert profond de ses yeux sans pupille. Les bijoux en métal de ses piercings avaient laissé la place à de véritables fleurs ainsi que de petites brindilles.

-Voilà vos verres. Désolée pour l'attente mais une des filles est malade donc c'est un peu chaud ce soir.

-Ce n'est rien Malya. Je te remercie, fit Luke, en fixant la fée d'un air amusé.

La serveuse ne lui répondit pas mais se tourna vivement vers Clary.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chasseuse d'Ombres ? Tu n'as jamais vu de fée de ta vie ou quoi ?

-En fait, vous êtes la première !

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris qu'il était impoli de dévisager les gens comme ça ? ronchonna la fée, en prenant son plateau sous le bras, et en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Oh… Heu… Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, s'excusa Clary, en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Fichus Chasseurs d'Ombres, murmura Malya, en haussant les épaules. Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers une autre table.

-Comment a-t-elle su pour moi ? demanda Clary, songeuse, tout en regardant la fée s'en aller, ses ailes voletant comme un papillon.

-Ne fais pas attention, Les fées n'aiment pas les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Leur magie est très ancienne et très puissante. Les Créatures Obscures sentent les Chasseurs d'Ombres, c'est pour cela que vous avez les Marques.

-Les Marques ?

-Tu sais la Rune que tu dessinais.

-Oui, Magnus m'a dit qu'elles avaient été données par un Ange aux Chasseurs d'Ombres.

-C'est exact. Les Runes ont un grand pouvoir.

Clary se mit à siroter le contenu de son verre, à l'aide d'une paille multicolore, les yeux dirigés vers la foule qui remuait au rythme de la musique. Elle essaya de voir au delà du charme, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de Créatures Obscures qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

-Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes ? demanda-t-elle brusquement à Luke.

-Sur la droite du bar, et tout au fond du couloir. Ne parle à personne, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui. Je me dépêche.

En quittant la table, Clary était absorbée par ses réflexions. Elle repensa à Malya la serveuse, ses yeux vert émeraude et ses ailes dans le dos. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère avait toujours refusé qu'elle vienne dans ce club. Il était rempli de Créatures Obscures en tout genre. Elle avait déjà repéré des sorciers, un ou deux vampires et un couple d'elfes parmi les danseurs.

Elle avait presque atteint les toilettes, quand…

-Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolée, fit-elle, alors qu'elle venait de bousculer quelqu'un.

Elle leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ange, et elle se sentit ridicule. Le garçon ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, même si une certaine maturité se lisait dans son regard doré.

Clary avait l'œil de l'artiste et savait capturer d'un regard les détails, même les plus infimes, d'un paysage ou d'une personne. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la surprise sur le visage de l'adolescent, juste avant qu'il se détourne d'elle, pour continuer son chemin, sans un mot.

-Me revoilà, et je suis toujours en un seul morceau, plaisanta-t-elle, en revenant s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Luke ne répondit pas et elle remarqua sa mine contrariée.

-J'ai senti la présence d'un démon, murmura-t-il, sans quitter des yeux la piste de danse.

Clary se tendit.

-On devrait partir, non ?

-Je pense en effet que c'est le bon moment, acquiesça Luke en se levant. Viens et reste bien près de moi, d'accord ?

L'institut de New York était désert depuis des mois, au grand dam de ses jeunes occupants. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient de moins en moins nombreux et l'activité démoniaque de la ville était faible, ces derniers mois. Les quelques visiteurs que Jace et ses amis, Alec et Isabelle Lightwood, avaient pu croiser, étaient seulement de passage. Ils restaient une nuit ou deux à l'institut et reprenaient leur périple.

Jace et Alec s'entrainaient au combat quand Isabelle débarqua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hodge nous attend dans la bibliothèque. Il a quelque chose à nous dire.

-J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle, maugréa Jace, en posant ses lames séraphiques sur une table.

Sa remarque fit sourire Alec. Il connaissait son ami mieux que quiconque et savait que la notion de bonne nouvelle pour Jace, n'était pas la même que pour la plupart des gens. Les trois jeunes chasseurs d'Ombres arrivèrent dans la grande bibliothèque où leur précepteur, Hodge Starkweather, les attendait assis derrière son bureau.

-Bien, vous voilà, fit-il, en levant à peine les yeux de son livre. J'ai une mission pour vous.

-Une mission ? Cool, enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclama Jace, tout sourire.

-JACE, gronda Hodge, un peu de retenue, s'il te plait. Dois-je te rappeler que la guerre contre les forces démoniaques n'est pas un jeu ? (Jace baissa les yeux, et il reprit.) Nous avons reçu un appel nous signalant plusieurs attaques sur des Créatures Obscures et des humains aux alentours du Pandémonium. Il semblerait qu'un démon s'en prenne aux clients du club. Allez y faire un tour. Discrètement, c'est compris ?

Les trois jeunes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du Pandémonium quand Jace prit la parole.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

Par habitude, il s'était tourné vers Alec, qui était le plus âgé des trois.

-Hodge a dit qu'on devait être discret. Je pense qu'il faudrait entrer par derrière, séparément, et trouver le démon. Une fois identifié, on se débrouille pour le faire sortir et on l'élimine. Vous avez vos portables ?

Isabelle et Jace répondirent « oui » à l'unisson.

Ils passèrent devant l'entrée principale sans être vus, grâce aux Runes d'invisibilité, tatouées sur leur peau. Ils contournèrent le club et atteignirent la porte de secours. Jace sortit sa stèle et dessina une rune pour ouvrir la porte. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand Isabelle le retint par le bras.

-Attend, murmura-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Jace la fixa en silence et attendit. Le rubis que portait Isabelle autour du cou, s'était mis à palpiter, signe d'une présence démoniaque. D'un geste automatique, elle le prit dans sa main et le caressa du bout des doigts.

-Au moins, on sait qu'on n'est pas venu pour rien, commenta Alec, dans le dos de sa sœur.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Jace. Il était prêt à en démordre. Il entra le premier d'un pas décidé, suivi d'Isabelle puis d'Alec. Arrivés dans la salle principale, ils se séparèrent pour examiner les lieux.

Jace se dirigea vers le bar, et discrètement, il activa son détecteur de démons, qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste.

-Salut ! fit-il, en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Malya, qui lui tournait le dos, sursauta et se retourna vivement, un verre de bière à moitié plein dans la main.

-Tiens, Jace Wayland ! dit-elle, d'une voix mielleuse. Serais-tu passé me voir ?

-Désolé, Malya, mais je suis en mission.

Elle parut surprise et déçue. Elle le toisa pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

-J'ai pensé… Tu sais…, hésita-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je te vois habillé autrement qu'avec ta tenue de Chasseur d'Ombre.

-Je suis incognito, murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers elle. On nous a signalé un démon. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien vu de bizarre ce soir ?

La serveuse haussa les épaules.

-Non, désolée. (Elle se tourna pour finir de remplir le verre de bière.) Je t'offre quelque chose ?

Jace sourit et acquiesça. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et se tourna vers la piste de danse. Il prit sa stèle, puis releva la manche droite de sa chemise pour y dessiner une _Nyx_, la rune de vision nocturne. La brûlure sur sa peau ne lui faisait plus mal depuis le temps, il la trouvait même réconfortante. La Rune à peine terminée, il sentit déjà son pouvoir. Sa vue s'aiguisa et il pouvait à présent voir les visages de tous les clients du club, qu'ils soient à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou dans l'obscurité des alcôves. Il balaya la salle d'un regard, de droite à gauche, quand soudain, il se figea. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il la voyait aussi clairement que si elle se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants et sa peau pâle, qui rappelait celle des poupées de porcelaine. Il pouvait voir les différentes nuances qui donnaient à ses iris cette teinte de vert, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez un être humain.

Jace retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il le prit et constata que c'était un texto d'Isabelle. « Démon, toilettes des filles. Maintenant. »

« J'arrive », écrivit-il, avant de fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, qui se situaient non loin de la porte de service par où ils étaient entrés. Le couloir était vide et une pancarte « Hors service » était posée sur la porte des toilettes des dames. Tous ses sens étant surdéveloppés grâce aux Marques, Jace entendit les bruits d'une bagarre et entra sans perdre de temps. Il eut juste le temps de voir une masse sombre se désintégrer. Il afficha une moue déçue et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! fit-il, en regardant Isabelle se relever.

-C'est ça, fais ton malin ! Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide. Ça m'aurait peut-être évitée de me salir, grogna Isabelle, en essuyant l'ichor qu'elle avait sur la joue, d'un revers de manche.

Jace ricana en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

-Je te laisse te refaire une beauté. Je vais prévenir Alec qu'on a fini et qu'on va pouvoir rentrer.

Il retira la pancarte et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis se dirigea vers la salle principale. Tout en marchant, il tira son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un sms à Alec. Au moment où il leva les yeux pour regarder devant lui…

-Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolée, fit la jeune fille qui venait de le bousculer.

Il avait failli en faire tomber son téléphone. Jace refoula alors difficilement l'envie de lui crier dessus, et prit une grande inspiration en repensant aux mots de son précepteur. « Discrètement » avait-il dit. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Son cœur eut des ratés lorsqu'il reconnut la fille aux yeux verts et à la chevelure de feu. La surprise le figea sur place : elle le voyait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En tant que Chasseur d'Ombres, les Terrestres ne pouvaient pas le voir, sauf s'il portait une Rune spéciale. Et ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres de la ville, et cette fille, il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. « Par l'Ange, Jace, reprends-toi » s'exhorta-t-il. Il pensa à Alec et reprit le contrôle de son corps, sans toutefois prononcer un seul mot. Il se détourna de l'inconnue et marcha droit devant lui. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il tomba sur son ami.

-Où est Isabelle ? demanda Alec, visiblement tendu.

-Elle fait un brin de toilette, répondit Jace, sur un ton détaché. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Le démon qu'elle a éliminé n'était pas le seul, dit Alec à voix basse, tout en regardant autour de lui. Mon détecteur s'affole depuis tout à l'heure.

Jace tira un de ses poignards séraphiques de sa ceinture. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et ses traits s'étaient durcis.

-Sanvi, murmura-t-il, pour activer la lame qui s'illumina d'un halo blanc irréel.

-Jace, là !

Alec tira son ami par la manche, pour l'entraîner avec lui.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Regarde, le grand type en noir avec la capuche. Je le surveille depuis un moment, il est louche.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je crois qu'il nous a repéré, maugréa Alec. Il se dirige vers la porte de service. Dépêche, il ne doit pas s'enfuir.

Jace n'aimait pas quand Alec faisait son petit chef en lui donnant des ordres, sous prétexte qu'il était le plus âgé. Il allait lui faire la remarque, quand une voix familière le fit se retourner.

-Attendez-moi ! fit Isabelle, en leur faisant un signe de la main.

-Ah ! Te voilà, fit Alec à sa sœur, sur un ton où se mêlaient le reproche et le soulagement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie de secours, juste à temps pour voir une silhouette se glisser dehors. Alec sortit une de ses dagues avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, prêt à l'attaque. Une fois dans la ruelle, Alec fut surpris de voir que l'homme à la capuche ne s'était pas enfui. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et, à première vue, il n'était pas armé. Il fit un pas avant d'interpeler l'inconnu.

-Au nom de l'enclave, décline ton identité.

Un rire sonore retentit alors.

-Des enfants de Nephilim, j'aurais du m'en douter.

L'homme se tourna enfin, mais sa capuche lui cachait toujours le visage. D'un geste théâtral, ses mains s'emparèrent du bord de la capuche et il la retira, dévoilant des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau.

-Je parie que vous êtes les enfants Lightwood, ai-je raison ? fit l'homme, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Magnus Bane ! s'exclama Jace, en le reconnaissant. Vous êtes le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître des étincelles bleues. Le puissant charme qui l'enveloppait s'effaça, laissant place à sa véritable apparence.

-Oui, c'est exact. Toi, tu dois être Jace Wayland. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Chasseur d'Ombres.

Jace s'avança vers le sorcier pour lui serrer la main.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda Jace, en jetant un œil méfiant aux alentours.

-Il y a quelques jours, l'Enclave m'a demandé de poser un puissant sort de protection sur cet endroit, expliqua Magnus, en pointant le club de son index long et manucuré. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques et j'ai donc jeté un sortilège qui fonctionne comme un système d'alarme. Dès qu'un démon entre dans le club : je le sens.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé ce soir, en conclut Alec, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Oui.

-Il y a un démon dans le coin, et il est tout proche, déclara Isabelle, d'une voix blanche, tout en scrutant l'obscurité environnante.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le rubis de son collier brillait d'un éclat inquiétant.

-Attention, Alec, derrière toi ! hurla brusquement Jace, en se jetant sur son parabataï.

Une masse informe s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Alec une seconde plus tôt. Le démon grogna, découvrant sa bouche pleine de petites dents acérées. Isabelle claqua son fouet en Electrum sur la créature qui disparut dans un gargouillis répugnant. Jace se releva prestement, et tendit la main à son ami.

-Cette grosse limace visqueuse a bien failli t'écrabouiller. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu m'en dois une.

Alec attrapa la main de Jace en grimaçant, son bras le faisait souffrir.

-C'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai sauvé la tienne, rétorqua-t-il.

-Un Drevak, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe, pesta Magnus. Des étincelles dansaient au-dessus de ses doigts, comme des feux follets. Ces démons ont le QI d'une huitre, quelqu'un les a forcément envoyés.

-Qui ? demanda Jace, au moment où un autre démon fondait sur Magnus.

Le sorcier lui envoya une rafale d'étincelles magiques, mais il continua d'avancer, toutes dents dehors. Alec contourna la créature aveugle et enfonça sa dague dans son corps mou, jusqu'à la garde. Cette fois, le démon cessa de bouger, puis disparut.

-Merci, Alexander, fit Magnus en inclinant la tête.

Alec ne répondit rien et se détourna vivement du sorcier, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que vous en voyez d'autres ? demanda Jace, en éclairant les ténèbres avec sa lame séraphique.

-On n'y voit rien, grogna Isabelle.

-Sansanvi, invoqua Alec, en tirant une longue épée séraphique de son dos. La lumière pâle de la lame, s'intensifia immédiatement, leur donnant un peu plus de visibilité.

Les visages des quatre combattants étaient tendus. Ils étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit. Lorsque la porte de service du club s'ouvrit subitement, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Jace leva son bras, s'apprêtant à lancer son poignard sur la menace. Il interrompit son geste quand il reconnut l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

Quand Luke avait prononcé le mot « Démon », Clary avait ressenti un sentiment bizarre. Une boule s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre. Toute cette histoire de Chasseur d'Ombres devenait vraiment réalité.

Luke lui tenait fermement la main, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre. Il marchait vite, elle devait trottiner pour suivre sa cadence. Ils se frayèrent un passage dans la foule, jusqu'à une sortie de secours. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Clary se sentit soulagée. Mais, cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que Luke la poussa derrière lui.

-Bon sang ! fulmina-t-il. Doucement, Chasseur d'Ombres, nous ne sommes pas une menace.

Sa voix était maitrisée, mais sévère. C'était la première fois que Clary l'entendait parler comme ça. Tout en disant ces mots, Luke fixait Jace avec insistance, mais il se détendit quand le garçon baissa son bras armé.

-Un loup-garou, marmonna Isabelle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Jace, dont le regard ne quittait pas Luke et Clary, fut le premier à remarquer la silhouette humaine qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son premier réflexe fut alors de brandir à nouveau son poignard séraphique. Luke, toujours dans sa ligne de mire, ouvrit de grands yeux de stupéfaction.

-Ne fais pas ça ! tenta-t-il, en se mettant en position de défense.

-Démon, derrière vous, cria alors Alec.

Luke tourna la tête et se trouva face à face avec ce qui semblait être un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il poussa Clary vers les Chasseurs d'Ombres, au moment où ses yeux changeaient de couleur.

-BAISSEZ-VOUS ! hurla la voix de Jace, dans son dos.

Il obéit instinctivement, et sentit la lame séraphique le frôler. Luke vit le poignard finir sa course dans la poitrine de la créature, qui se transforma en fumée noire, juste avant de disparaître.

-Merci, lança Luke, reconnaissant. Joli lancer.

Il se précipita vers Clary et tenta de la rassurer.

-Tu es en sécurité, Clary, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, tu m'entends ?

Elle le regarda et acquiesça de la tête.

-Vous devriez rentrer à la maison, dit Magnus en s'approchant d'eux. Jocelyne ne serait pas ravie de savoir sa fille au milieu d'une bagarre entre Chasseurs d'Ombres et démons, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux de chats du sorcier croisèrent ceux du loup-garou. Clary, qui n'avait pas vu que Magnus était là, reconnut immédiatement sa voix et se tourna vers lui.

-Ma… Magnus ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je bosse, ma chérie ! Ça ne se voit pas ? s'exclama le sorcier, d'un air faussement indigné.

-Magnus à raison, Clary. On devrait rentrer.

-Mais, et les démons, protesta-t-elle, faiblement.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ces trois là sont tout à fait capables de se débrouiller, répondit Luke, en désignant les jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres. De plus, notre présence risque de les gêner.

Clary regarda les adolescents, puis Luke, l'air résigné.

-Tu as raison, rentrons.

Luke et Clary partirent d'un pas rapide dans la ruelle mal éclairée, sans se retourner. Mais au bout de cent mètres, deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant eux.

-Des démons Eidolon ! grogna Luke, en stoppant net.

-On dirait des humains, murmura Clary, transie de peur.

-Ce sont des polymorphes, ils adorent prendre forme humaine et séduire des Terrestres avant de les tuer.

-Oh mon Dieu ! soupira Clary, en reculant.

-Clary, écoute-moi bien. Je vais devoir me battre, d'accord ? Tu vas courir rejoindre Magnus, pendant que je m'occupe d'eux. Il te protègera.

-Mais…

-Cours, Clary, cours, gronda Luke, en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune fille obéit en voyant son regard féroce, animal. Ses dents s'étaient transformées en crocs et ses ongles étaient à présent de longues griffes pointues. Elle parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait du sorcier, comme si sa vie en dépendait. En arrivant près de Magnus, elle s'aperçut que deux autres Eidolons se battaient avec les jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres.

Isabelle avait réussi à en maîtriser un grâce à son fouet, permettant à son frère d'en terminer avec le démon d'un coup d'épée séraphique. Jace n'était pas en reste et élimina, à lui tout seul, l'autre Eidolon. Clary le regarda faire avec fascination, tant ses mouvements étaient à la fois précis, fluides et gracieux. Luke les rejoignit, après avoir éliminé l'un des deux démons.

Magnus, Luke et les trois Chasseurs d'Ombres formèrent un cercle autour de Clary. Le dernier démon se rapprocha d'eux mais, sentant surement que c'était perdu d'avance, il rebroussa chemin et disparut dans l'obscurité.

-Il semblerait que nous allons tous pouvoir rentrer chez nous, sains et saufs, dit Magnus, sur un ton guilleret.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le club avec mon détecteur pour vérifier que c'était bien le dernier, fit Alec, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bonne idée. Je viens avec toi, Alexander, s'empressa d'ajouter le sorcier, en suivant Alec. On ira plus vite à deux.

-Comme vous voulez, répliqua le jeune Lightwood, avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me vouvoyer. Ça me vieillit et je n'aime pas ça !

-Ok, mais alors arrête de m'appeler Alexander. Il n'y a que mes parents qui m'appellent ainsi.

Isabelle et Jace échangèrent un regard incrédule et éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, il est peut-être temps de faire les présentations, qu'en pensez-vous ? dit Luke, après avoir passé son bras autour des épaules de Clary. Vous êtes de l'Institut de New York, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Isabelle.

-Je parie que tu es la fille de Maryse Lightwood. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup quand elle avait ton âge.

Isabelle sembla surprise.

-Vous avez connu ma mère, quand elle était jeune ? Je suis bien sa fille, Isabelle, et mon frère ainé, Alec, vient de partir avec le sorcier.

Pendant qu'Isabelle et Luke discutaient, Jace ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Clary. Il savait son prénom à présent. « Clary, ça lui va bien » pensa-t-il.

-Jace… Jace, tu m'écoutes ? dit isabelle, d'une voix agacée.

-Hein ? Heu, oui… Tu disais quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

-J'expliquais à Luke que tu étais en quelque sorte notre frère adoptif depuis que mes parents s'occupe de toi.

-Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Michael Wayland ? demanda Luke.

-Oui, il est mort il y a plusieurs années.

-J'ai appris ça. Je l'ai connu il y a longtemps.

Luke tendit la main au jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, qui la serra.

-Enchanté, Jace. Je suis Luke Garroway, le leader de la meute de New York.

-Impressionnant, reconnut Jace. J'ai une question cependant. Pourquoi un loup-garou traine-t-il autant avec des Chasseurs d'Ombres ?

-Parce que le loup-garou en question était un Chasseur d'Ombres lui aussi, avant d'être mordu, répondit Luke, en souriant.

Les traits de Jace se détendirent et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Oh ! Je vois. Désolé, si ma question était un peu directe, fit le garçon en passant, d'un geste nerveux, la main dans ses boucles blondes.

Luke se tourna alors vers Clary.

-Isabelle, Jace, voici Clary. Je pense que vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans les prochaines semaines.

Les trois adolescents le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda la jeune fille rousse.

-Parce que l'Institut est le meilleur endroit pour que tu apprennes tout ce que tu dois savoir sur les Chasseurs d'Ombres et le monde obscur. D'ailleurs, je peux vous déposer là-bas si vous le voulez. Hodge est une vieille connaissance, j'en profiterai pour aller le saluer.

Isabelle et Jace échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent.

-J'envoie un message à Alec pour le prévenir, indiqua la jeune fille en tapotant sur son portable.

La réponse de son frère ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ok, ne m'attendez pas, Magnus me ramènera. »

À quelques rues du Pandémonium, une jeune femme brune attendait. Seule, dans l'obscurité. Le démon Eidolon, qui marchait d'un pas rapide, l'aperçut et se dirigea dans sa direction. Il était à présent si proche d'elle, qu'il ne lui restait qu'un geste à faire pour l'attaquer par derrière, mais la jeune femme se mit à parler.

-Tu es enfin là, j'ai failli attendre, dit-elle d'une voix froide et dure, qui ne collait pas avec son apparente fragilité.

Le démon posa un genou à terre, puis baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

-Désolé, Madame, nous avons eu quelques soucis.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Morts.

-C'est fâcheux, fit-elle, en se tournant vers le démon.

-J'ai des informations pour vous.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de Chasseurs d'Ombres. Des jeunes. Mais aussi un sorcier, un loup-garou et une fille.

-Une fille ? Tiens donc… Montre-moi, dit-elle, soudainement très intéressée.

La jeune femme posa sa main frêle sur la tête du démon, toujours agenouillé. Ses yeux devinrent alors d'un noir abyssal. Après quelques secondes d'un silence oppressant, elle reprit la parole, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien, bon travail. Je suis fière de toi. Nous l'avons enfin trouvée !

* * *

_**Et voilà, 1ère rencontre Clary/Jace : ça c'est fait :)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si ce n'est pas le cas : dites-moi pourquoi en review ;)**_

_**Ne faites pas vos timides et laissez-moi un petit mot, même si c'est juste un "j'ai aimé" c'est toujours mieux que rien.**_

_**Rejoignez-moi su ma page FB TMI, si vous voulez avoir des infos sur la suite de ma fiction ou discuter de la saga.**_

_**à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 :)**_

_**#Aly**_


	3. Chap 02 - Devenir une Nephilim

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre 01 : Marie-Alix, Marilyn, Margaux et Ginny.**_

_**J'espère que vous serez encore plus nombreux à me laisser un petit message pour ce chapitre :)**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier toutes mes bêtas qui se reconnaîtront**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

_**#Aly**_

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Devenir une Nephilim**

Luke gara la camionnette non loin de l'entrée principale de l'institut.

-C'est ça l'institut ? dit Clary, visiblement déçue, en contemplant le vieux bâtiment.

Jace, qui se trouvait derrière elle, rigola doucement.

-Tu fais une piètre Chasseuse d'Ombres, tu sais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Jace, sois sympa, le gronda doucement Isabelle, en s'approchant de Clary. L'institut est protégé par un charme. Concentre-toi et tu devrais le voir tel qu'il est vraiment.

Clary répéta l'exercice mental qu'elle avait appris avec Luke et découvrit l'immense cathédrale.

-Wow.

-Bienvenue chez nous, fit joyeusement Jace, en ouvrant la grille.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la bibliothèque ? demanda Isabelle, en sortant de l'ascenseur. Hodge y passe tout son temps.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Luke. Clary peux-tu rester avec Jace quelques minutes ? Je fais vite.

-D'accord.

Luke et Isabelle s'éloignèrent, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans toute l'église.

-Je peux te faire visiter, si tu en as envie, demanda Jace, d'une voix étonnamment douce, qui surprit Clary.

Elle en fut troublée et balbutia.

-Heu… Oui… Je te suis.

Elle sentit son visage prendre feu et tenta de cacher ses joues avec ses cheveux. Elle vit cependant un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme.

Jace lui expliqua que la plupart des instituts étaient des églises, les lieux sacrés interdisant l'accès aux démons. Il lui montra les salles d'arme et d'entrainement ainsi que la cuisine. Ils passèrent vite fait dans le couloir des chambres, inoccupées pour la majorité d'entre elles.

-Vas-y entre, fit-il soudain.

Clary s'exécuta et vit immédiatement le piano au fond de la pièce.

-Tu joues ?

-Je me débrouille.

Jace s'assit devant le clavier et laissa glisser ses doigts, longs et fins, sur les touches.

-Tu m'intrigues, tu sais, dit Jace, brusquement, sans la regarder.

-Moi ? Je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'ordinaire ! répondit Clary, surprise. Pour être honnête, jusqu'à ce matin, je pensais n'être qu'une fille banale et ennuyeuse.

Cette fois, Jace se tourna vers elle et ses mains s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Clary eut du mal à soutenir son regard, tant il était insistant.

-Tu n'as rien de banale et tu es loin d'être ennuyeuse, fit-il d'un ton franc et déterminé.

-Tu ne me connais même pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est ce que je ressens quand je te regarde.

Il prononça ces mots avec une honnêteté si désarmante que Clary ne sut que répondre. Elle lui sourit et il se remit à jouer pendant quelques minutes.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres ?

Jace la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question, car pour lui, être un Chasseur d'Ombres était aussi naturel qu'être humaine pour Clary.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il, en cherchant ses mots. Depuis toujours, je pense.

-Ma question doit te sembler bizarre, non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère ne m'a rien dit avant.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Que je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombres, comme elle.

-Elle te l'a appris quand ?

-Ce matin. Elle m'a emmené chez Magnus.

Jace était de plus en plus perdu. Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue, ni tête.

-Magnus ? Magnus le sorcier ?

-Tu en connais un autre, peut-être ? ironisa Clary.

Elle lui expliqua tout en détails, mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle venait de recevoir un texto.

-Oh ! C'est Luke, dit-elle en se levant. Il m'attend devant l'ascenseur. Tu peux me raccompagner ?

-Bien sur, fit Jace, avec un sourire.

l~~~l

-On est arrivé, indiqua Isabelle, en ouvrant la lourde porte de la grande bibliothèque.

Luke n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un institut depuis un moment et fut impressionné de voir autant de livres réunis dans une même pièce. Au fond, près des grands vitraux, il remarqua un grand bureau. Isabelle s'esquiva discrètement.

-Hodge Starkweather ! Ça fait bien longtemps ! dit Luke, sa voix forte se répercutant dans toute la pièce.

-Lucian ? C'est bien toi ? fit Hodge, visiblement surpris.

-Oui, mon vieux, c'est moi. Mais je me fais appeler Luke Garroway maintenant.

Il rejoignit Hodge et lui serra la main avant de lui donner une accolade.

-Toujours coincé ici, à ce que je vois ! dit Luke.

-Et oui, tu connais l'Enclave. Elle ne rigole pas et revient rarement en arrière. Mais je ne me plains pas, je suis utile ici. Les jeunes sont d'une bonne compagnie. Grâce à eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins.

Il se mit à rire, imité par Luke.

-Je les ai rencontrés. Ils ont l'air d'être de bons gamins.

-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ! Les Chasseurs d'Ombres sont plus matures que les Terrestres au même âge.

-C'est vrai, mais d'un autre coté, on leur en demande beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils choisiraient, s'ils avaient le choix : Chasseurs d'Ombres ou une vie d'ado normale ?

Hodge soupira, l'air pensif.

-Tu es au courant que notre nombre ne cesse de diminuer. Nous réussissons à faire illusion pour le moment, mais…

Luke profita de l'occasion pour lui parler de Clary.

-Ça ne va pas régler le problème, mais j'ai une nouvelle recrue pour toi. Pour être honnête, c'est pour ça que je suis là. L'institut serait l'endroit parfait pour elle. Clary a envie d'apprendre et être avec des jeunes de son âge lui ferait du bien.

-Clary ?

-Clarissa Fray. Enfin, Clarissa Morgenstern, si tu préfères.

Les yeux de Hodge s'agrandirent et son regard fut brièvement traversé par un voile d'inquiétude.

-Tu as retrouvé Jocelyne ? fit doucement Hodge.

-Oui, et sa fille Clary. C'est une gamine adorable.

-Je n'en doute pas mais… Lucian, c'est la fille de Valentin. Tu as surement entendu les rumeurs de son retour.

Luke soupira et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que Jocelyne a tout révélé à Clary, sur les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Enfin tout, c'est beaucoup dire.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait pas au sujet de son père, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Et elle ne doit rien savoir pour le moment.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite, je dois en référer à Maryse Lightwood. Elle et Robert sont à Idris, en ce moment, mais je peux leur envoyer un message. Il faudra surement que Jocelyne vienne lui parler. Est-elle prête à faire cela ?

-Elle le sera. Pour sa fille.

-Si Maryse est d'accord pour prendre Clary à l'Institut, tout en gardant le secret sur Valentin, je serais heureux d'être son professeur.

-Merci.

-J'enverrai un des jeunes vous prévenir de la réponse de Maryse, dès que je la reçois.

-Génial. De mon côté, je m'occupe de convaincre Jocelyne.

Les deux anciens amis se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hodge accompagna Luke jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il attendit Clary. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Jace.

-Alors, quand commence-t-elle l'entraînement ? demanda Jace, sur un ton enjoué.

-Hum… pas tout de suite, répondit Luke en appelant l'ascenseur. Maryse doit donner son accord. (Il se tourna vers Clary avant de continuer.) Et on doit réussir à convaincre ta mère. La connaissant ce n'est pas gagné.

Quand Luke et Clary rentrèrent enfin, ils furent accueillis par une Jocelyne quelque peu paniquée.

-Vous voilà enfin ! dit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai envoyé un SMS pour te prévenir qu'on était à l'institut, se défendit Luke.

Jocelyne le regarda sévèrement puis elle soupira.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude, avoua-t-elle alors. J'aurais du venir avec vous. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis s'empara des mains de Clary et les examina. Luke se mit à rire en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

-Elle n'a pas été marquée, Jocelyne.

-Pourtant, vous vous êtes battus, non ?

Elle détailla Luke de la tête aux pieds, avec un air désapprobateur. Sa chemise était tachée, et le bas de sa veste était déchiré.

-Je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher, se défila Clary en embrassant sa mère puis Luke.

Une fois couchée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, mais sa nuit fut agitée. Elle rêva de démons, de loup-garou, de fées mais aussi d'un garçon blond dont le corps était tatoué de mystérieux symboles.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par sa mère.

-Tu es levée ? dit Jocelyne en entrebâillant la porte.

-Non, grogna Clary, en recouvrant sa tête de sa couette.

-Simon est au téléphone, je lui dis quoi ?

Clary soupira mais prit le combiné, pour répondre à son ami.

-Salut ! dit-elle.

-Je voulais te proposer de manger ensemble ce midi, tu me raconterais ta journée mère-fille. Ça te dit ?

-Heu, oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Clary d'une voix peu enthousiaste. On se retrouve dans deux heures, à l'endroit habituel.

-Ok pour moi. À tout à l'heure.

Clary descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva Luke dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Jeune fille. Bien remise de tes émotions d'hier ?

-Hum, oui, mais j'ai fait des rêves bizarres, répondit Clary en s'asseyant près de Luke. Tu as tout raconté à maman ?

-Oui, et elle l'a plutôt bien pris.

-On dirait bien, vu que tu es toujours là en un seul morceau, plaisanta la jeune fille. Et pour mon entrainement, elle est d'accord ?

-On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit enchantée. Cependant, tu dois apprendre à te défendre toute seule, et pour cela, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions à part l'institut. Ta mère le sait bien et elle a d'ailleurs accepté de rencontrer Maryse pour en discuter.

-Chouette ! J'ai hâte de commencer.

-Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. Et n'oublie pas que Simon ne doit rien savoir de tout ça, lui rappela Luke. Ça le mettrait en danger de mort lui et tous ceux qu'il connait. Tu vas devoir lui mentir, tu y arriveras ?

-Je sais et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour garder le secret, ne t'en fais pas.

Après son échange avec Luke, Clary monta se préparer. Elle partit vers midi pour rejoindre Simon. Sur le chemin elle repensa aux paroles de Luke, et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à son meilleur ami. Quand elle arriva chez Taki's Diner, Simon était déjà assis à une table. Il lui fit un signe de la main dès qu'il la vit entrer.

-Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa-t-elle, en faisant la bise à son ami.

-C'est rien, j'étais en avance à vrai dire.

Simon appela la serveuse et ils commandèrent.

-Tu as répété avec le groupe, hier ? demanda Clary, en croquant dans une chips.

-Ouais, fit-il d'un air désinvolte, mais ça ne donnait pas grand-chose, donc on a arrêté et on a fini l'aprèm devant la console. Et toi alors ? J'espère que ta journée était plus intéressante que la mienne.

-Moi ? Heu… Désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai rien d'excitant à te raconter, mentit-elle. On a mangé au resto et on a été voir un film, pas terrible si tu veux mon avis.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs assiettes quand soudain, Clary entendit une voix familière l'appeler dans son dos. Elle se retourna, intriguée. Elle fut tellement surprise en découvrant l'identité du nouveau venu, qu'elle sursauta et ne vit pas la serveuse à côté d'elle. Elle donna un coup de coude involontaire dans son assiette, juste au moment où l'employée la posait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'écria Clary. T'es malade ou quoi ?

Jace se tenait là, droit comme un i, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il avait l'air impassible dans sa tenue de Chasseur d'Ombres. Il la fixa en silence, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air affligé.

-Clary, à qui parles-tu ? fit alors Simon, décontenancé.

-Moi, qui pensais qu'être un Chasseur d'Ombres était inné, tu me prouve le contraire en ce moment même, lâcha Jace, sur un ton sec et dédaigneux.

Clary était furieuse, mais elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et se rendit compte que tout le monde dans le restaurant la regardait bizarrement. La pauvre serveuse, quant à elle, ramassait les débris de porcelaine qui jonchaient le sol.

-Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa maladroitement Clary.

-Tu peux me dire à qui tu parlais, là ? C'était trop bizarre, insista Simon.

Pour toute réponse, Clary se tourna à nouveau vers Jace, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Il ne me voit pas, dit-il en fixant Clary, comme s'il voulait voir à travers elle.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment ? répliqua-t-elle, oubliant complètement la présence de son ami.

-Tu es la seule ici à me voir, ajouta-t-il, en désignant la rune _Mendelin_, dessinée sur son poignet. J'ai un message pour toi, trouve une excuse pour t'éclipser deux minutes. Je t'attends dehors.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et sortit sans attendre la réponse de Clary. Elle le rejoignit comme convenu, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était visiblement toujours furieuse.

-Ça t'amuse de me faire passer pour une folle devant mon meilleur ami ? s'écria Clary. C'est déjà pas super de devoir lui mentir alors ça… Bravo, maintenant il croit surement que je suis dingue ! Comment je vais lui expliquer ça, hein ?

Jace se mit à rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Jace ! s'énerva la jeune fille, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Moi qui croyais que tu étais sympa et que tu m'appréciais… Je me suis visiblement trompée. Si tu as un problème avec le fait que je m'entraîne à l'institut, sois honnête et dis-le-moi tout de suite.

Clary ancra alors ses yeux dans le regard doré de Jace, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est dans ma nature, ne le prends pas personnellement, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Tu pourras demander à Alec et Isabelle si tu ne me crois pas.

-Excuses acceptées, se radoucit Clary.

Elle se surprit alors à penser à quel point il était beau à cet instant précis. Le soleil de midi faisait ressortir toutes les nuances d'ors de sa chevelure. Clary se ressaisit quand Jace lui tendit la main.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais et j'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis… Surtout si on doit se voir tous les jours et s'entraîner ensemble.

-J'espère aussi, fit-elle, en serrant sa main. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non ?

-Oh ! Oui. Hodge m'envoie vous prévenir que Maryse revient d'Idris mardi. Elle serait ravie de vous voir, toi et ta mère, pour discuter des modalités de ton entrainement.

-C'est une super nouvelle, s'exclama Clary, ravie.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille fit sourire Jace. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il se sentait différent quand elle était près de lui.

-Tu devrais y retourner, dit-il à regret. Ton ami va s'inquiéter et te poser des tas de questions auxquelles tu ne pourras pas répondre.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je suppose qu'on se verra mardi.

-Surement… Si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant, la taquina Jace, en s'éloignant.

Clary regagna la table où Simon l'attendait en mangeant ses frites.

-Bah alors, t'étais où ? Ton assiette va être froide.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Simon, fit Clary, embarrassée. J'ai des petits soucis en ce moment. Je dors mal… Je fais des cauchemars et j'ai parfois des crises comme tout à l'heure. J'ai des sortes d'hallucinations.

-Oh ! Je vois. Et ta mère t'a emmenée voir un spécialiste hier, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Désolée de t'avoir menti, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une folle.

Les deux amis finirent de manger et oublièrent vite l'incident. Ils passèrent le début d'après-midi ensemble, puis Simon raccompagna Clary chez elle.

-Comment va Simon ? lui demanda sa mère, en entendant Clary rentrer.

-Il va bien. La routine quoi. Oh ! Et il pense que je deviens folle et que je vois un psy.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Car j'ai du lui raconter un truc complètement dingue pour justifier le fait que je parlais toute seule en plein milieu du restaurant.

Sa mère la regardait d'un air éberlué et Clary soupira.

-Jace a débarqué par surprise. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais la seule à le voir.

-Oh ! fit Jocelyne. Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Que Mme Lightwood sera à l'institut mardi, et qu'elle nous recevra toutes les deux pour discuter de mon entraînement.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ?

-Je veux savoir qui je suis, maman.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans ce cas. Viens.

Clary suivit sa mère dans sa chambre, où elle sortit un coffret en bois d'un tiroir. Jocelyne prit la stèle qui s'y trouvait et referma le coffret.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non, répondit Clary, en prenant l'objet.

-C'est une stèle, l'outil indispensable aux Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle sert à dessiner les runes sur notre peau.

-Jace avait une rune _Mendelin_ au restaurant. C'est grâce à elle que les humains… les Terrestres, se corrigea Clary, ne voient pas les Chasseurs d'Ombres ?

-Oui. La _Mendelin_ est une rune d'invisibilité, mais il en existe une pour à peu près tout. Chaque Chasseur d'Ombres reçoit comme première Marque, la rune de Clairvoyance. C'est elle qui permet de voir à travers les charmes, comme celui qui protège l'institut par exemple. Avec de l'entraînement, elle permet également de démasquer les créatures obscures.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Donne-moi ta main droite, fit Jocelyne, d'une voix douce et maternelle. (Elle reprit la stèle à sa fille et l'appliqua sur le dos de la main que lui tendait Clary.) Ça fait mal au début, mais tu t'y habitueras vite.

Clary serra les dents face à la brûlure de la stèle sur sa peau, mais elle ne dit rien. Sa mère dessina avec précision la rune en forme d'œil.

-Voilà, c'est fini. Maintenant, on peut dire que tu es officiellement une Chasseuse d'Ombres, ma fille. Bravo, tu as été courageuse.

Clary regarda sa main avec attention et soupira déçue. Elle ne sentait aucun changement. Elle n'était pas différente.

-Pendant ton apprentissage tu vas devoir mémoriser toutes les runes utiles aux Chasseurs d'Ombres lors d'un combat. Certaines s'effacent après utilisation et doivent être réappliquées si besoin, tandis que d'autres sont permanentes, comme celle-ci.

Clary resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

-Maman, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça si longtemps ? demanda Clary, en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

-Je pensais te protéger. Je ne voulais de cette vie-là pour toi, ma petite fille. La vie d'un Chasseur d'Ombres est remplie d'horreur, de violence et de sang, Clary. Tu ignores tellement de choses, je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre mon choix, mais un jour peut-être…

Les yeux de Jocelyne s'humidifièrent alors qu'une salve de souvenirs douloureux refaisait surface.

-Mon père était aussi un Chasseur d'Ombres, pas vrai ? demanda doucement Clary, en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Il est mort au combat, et tu as décidé de quitter ce monde qui t'avait enlevé celui que tu aimais ? Je suis grande maintenant, je peux entendre la vérité.

Jocelyne regarda sa fille avec amour et douleur à la fois. Lui mentir était un vrai calvaire, mais elle était encore si innocente. Sa déduction était si romantique qu'elle ne se résigna pas à lui avouer l'affreuse vérité sur Valentin, son père, alors, elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, simplement.

Clary prit alors sa mère dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

l~~~l

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le retour de Maryse Lightwood à l'institut et sa fille, Isabelle, menait la vie dure à ses frères.

-Cet endroit est une vraie porcherie ! s'écria-t-elle, en débarquant dans la salle d'entraînement.

Jace et Alec arrêtèrent de se battre, stupéfaits.

-Ce n'est pas une inspection Izzy, c'est juste Maman, répliqua nonchalamment Alec.

Isabelle le foudroya du regard.

-Alexander Lightwood, c'est toi l'ainé, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui devrais montrer l'exemple. Tu sais très bien que Maman aime quand l'institut est niquel. (Elle se tourna vers Jace avant de continuer). Et toi, tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner tes t-shirts et tes armes partout.

Alec leva les bras en signe de paix, pour calmer sa sœur.

-Ok, ok ! On va t'aider. On s'occupe de la salle d'arme et d'ici, ça te va ?

Isabelle les regarda tour à tour, avec un air méfiant.

-Soit ! Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt de lambiner. Maman ne devrait pas tarder.

La jeune fille leur tourna le dos et fit claquer ses talons sur le sol avant de sortir. Les deux garçons rangèrent la pièce en quelques minutes puis se rendirent dans la salle d'armes où était entreposé un véritable arsenal pour Chasseurs d'Ombres.

-Au fait, Alec, je t'ai entendu rentrer cette nuit. Tu es insomniaque maintenant ? dit Jace, en attendant la réaction de son frère adoptif.

Alec évita son regard en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais sa carnation était si pâle que, chez lui, le moindre rougissement se voyait tout de suite. Jace esquissa un petit sourire, comprenant qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai juste été prendre l'air, répliqua Alec, mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sorti vers 23h pour ne rentrer qu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Alec, contre-attaqua Jace, d'une voix incisive.

-C'était une longue marche, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ! s'agaça Alec. Oh ! Et puis, arrête avec tes questions, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Jace arborait désormais un large sourire, il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il se hissa sur une table et s'assit en laissant pendre ses longues jambes.

-Arrête de mentir, alors. Pour l'amour de l'Ange, Alec, je vois bien qu'il se passe un truc, je suis ton parabataï, alors ne me raconte pas de bobards en me disant qu'il n'y a rien.

En disant cela, Jace avait vrillé son regard doré au bleu de celui de son ami. Alec soutint son regard un moment mais abandonna le premier. Il soupira bruyamment, en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-Très bien, tu as gagné ! J'étais avec Magnus.

-Le sorcier ?

-Oui.

-Tu sors avec lui ? fit Jace, surpris.

-Mais non, voyons, protesta vivement Alec. Il est sympa et il m'aime bien, c'est tout.

Jace dévisagea Alec pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce, presque triste.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes sentiments ? Tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je pensais que c'était réciproque.

-Ça l'est, Jace, n'en doute pas ! Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, mais… (Il fit une pause pour chercher ses mots.) Comment voulais-tu que je t'avoue avoir des sentiments pour toi, alors que je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même. Je ne voulais pas risquer notre amitié ou que ton attitude change vis-à-vis de moi.

-Tu n'es pas sûr d'être gay ?

-Si. Je croyais être amoureux de toi pendant toutes ses années, mais ma rencontre avec Magnus m'a fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas le cas. Donc, tu vois, tu peux te détendre, ajouta Alec, d'un ton plus léger, comme si un poids venait de lui être enlevé.

-Donc, tu aimes Magnus !

-T'es lourd ! Je le connais à peine, mais je l'apprécie, oui. Pour le reste on verra avec le temps.

Jace descendit de la table et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis content qu'on en ait parlé, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi. Mais il est temps de se remettre au boulot, sinon j'en connais une qui ne va pas nous louper.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, avant de reprendre leur rangement.

Maryse arriva à l'institut le mardi en fin de matinée, par un portail temporaire qui déboucha directement dans la bibliothèque où Hodge l'accueillit.

-Maryse, bonjour. Tu n'es pas en retard, j'en conclus que tout va bien à Alicante.

-Bonjour, Hodge. Tu sais que j'aime la ponctualité, mais oui, tout est calme à Alicante ces jours-ci. Les rumeurs du retour de Valentin ont stressé les membres du conseil, mais pour le moment les enquêtes ne donnent rien de concret. Il faut rester sur nos gardes. Et toi, tout va bien ici ?

-La routine, tu sais ce que c'est.

-Je suis curieuse de rencontrer Clarissa, dis Maryse, en posant son manteau sur le bureau de Hodge. Où sont mes enfants ?

Hodge n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Isabelle débarqua en trombe dans la bibliothèque.

-Maman ! s'écria-t-elle, en accourant vers sa mère.

Le masque d'impassibilité de Maryse tomba au moment où elle serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Où sont tes frères ? demanda-t-elle, en desserrant son étreinte.

-Hum, surement en train de s'entrainer, hésita-t-elle. Tu les connais ils ne tiennent pas en place, et ne savent rien faire à part se battre.

Maryse émit un petit rire bref.

-Peux-tu aller les chercher, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Isabelle sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Jace et Alec.

Maryse leur donna des nouvelles d'Idris pendant presqu'une heure, quand Church, le chat de Hodge, se mit à gratter à la porte et à miauler pour signaler sa présence. Hodge se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la grande porte.

-On dirait que nos invitées sont arrivées, déclara-t-il, au petit groupe.

En effet, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Jocelyne et Clary se tenaient là, avec à leurs pieds, Church couché sur le coté qui ronronnait.

-Bonjour Jocelyne, fit Hodge, d'une voix troublée. Tu n'as pas changée. Tu… tu es magnifique.

-Merci, répondit-elle, un peu gênée. Toi en revanche, tu as vieilli mon cher Hodge.

Ils rigolèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras, comme de vieux amis et entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Clary chercha Jace des yeux. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle le vit, assis près d'Isabelle et Alec. Lorsque le regard du garçon croisa le sien, elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

-Maryse, merci d'être revenue d'Idris pour nous, dit doucement Jocelyne. Tu dois être très occupée. Comment va Robert ?

-Il va bien, je te remercie, répondit Maryse. Mes affaires m'attendent à Alicante, je dois donc y retourner dès que notre entretien sera terminé. Ne perdons pas de temps.

-Bien sûr, je comprends.

-Clary, peux-tu rester un moment avec mes enfants ? Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec ta mère, demanda Maryse.

Clary acquiesça. Elle rejoignit les jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres et ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque.

Maryse et Jocelyne se mirent d'accord sur ce que Clary ne devait en aucun cas savoir : son lien de sang avec Valentin Morgenstern. La mère de Clary émit également quelques règles concernant l'entrainement de sa fille, comme rentrer tous les soirs chez elle. Maryse alla ensuite chercher Clary, qui attendait devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Hodge qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien des deux femmes, lui expliqua en quoi consisterait son entrainement de Chasseuse d'Ombres.

-Tu vas devoir être assidue, la prévint-il. En plus de l'enseignement théorique, tu vas devoir te former au combat. Je pense qu'Alec et Jace seront de parfaits professeurs. Ce sont les meilleurs Chasseurs d'Ombres de leur génération, je leur fais confiance pour t'apprendre à te défendre seule en toute circonstance.

Maryse approuva avec un hochement de tête, la fierté se lisait sur son visage.

-Alors, tu es prête à apprendre ? conclut Hodge.

-Oh ! Oui, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. J'ai hâte de commencer et je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je pense que nous avons terminé, dit Maryse, en se levant. Clary, soit la bienvenue à l'institut de New-York.

-Merci.

La jeune fille commença son entrainement dès le lendemain. Elle débarqua à l'institut à huit heures tapantes. Hodge lui donna son premier cours théorique sur la création du premier des Nephilim : Jonathan Shadowhunter. Il lui montra également la réplique de la Coupe Mortelle.

-Il y a trois Instruments Mortels : la Coupe, l'Épée et le Miroir. Grâce à eux, on peut invoquer l'ange Raziel, expliqua-t-il.

Clary était fascinée par toutes ces nouvelles informations et buvait littéralement les paroles de Hodge. Ils passèrent la matinée dans les livres. Ce fut Isabelle qui les interrompit à l'heure du déjeuner, puis, elle passa l'après-midi avec ces trois nouveaux amis, pour son premier cours sur les armes des Chasseurs d'Ombres.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, ce soir-là, elle était épuisée. Elle s'endormit sans mal et rêva encore de son ange blond. Au réveil, elle ne se rappelait que des bribes de ses songes, mais elle commença à les trouver embarrassants. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de Jace –parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Jace, elle en était persuadée– en tant qu'ange ? se demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Les jours qui suivirent furent durs et intenses pour la jeune fille. Les garçons ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit, tandis que Hodge l'assommait de nouvelles informations au point que son cerveau saturait. Au bout d'une semaine, Clary connaissait par cœur toutes les Runes du grand Livre Gris et apprit à dessiner ses premières marques avec la stèle que sa mère lui avait donnée.

Pour fêter ses deux semaines à l'institut, Jace l'accueillit avec une petite surprise, lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à la salle d'arme, en milieu d'après-midi.

-Bon, on travaille quoi aujourd'hui ? fit-elle, en saisissant une longue épée séraphique.

-Tu devrais plutôt prendre celle-là, répondit Jace en lui prenant la lame des mains et en désignant une dague. Prends aussi ça, ça et ça. On sort.

Clary le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-On sort ? Tu veux dire genre s'entraîner dehors ou genre chasse aux démons ?

Pour toute réponse, Jace lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Ah ! Génial ! s'exclama Clary, en lui sautant au cou.

En tant normal, elle aurait rougi de son geste impulsif, mais l'excitation qu'elle ressentait avait pris le dessus. Ce soir-là, Clary tua son premier démon. Bien que ce fut facile –Démon de niveau 2 ou 3, aurait dit Simon– elle était très fière d'elle.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Clary avait commencé son entrainement. Les après-midi de juillet étaient de plus en plus étouffants, ce qui contraignait les jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres à rester à l'institut pour s'entrainer. Clary avait suffisamment travaillé pour pouvoir sortir patrouiller avec ses amis. Jocelyne avait suivi avec fierté les progrès de sa fille unique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand celle-ci se battait contre de vrais démons.

-Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour tomber sur un Dragonidae, ronchonna Jace, de retour à l'institut après une patrouille.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que l'activité démoniaque soit faible, quand même ! répliqua Alec, excédé. Et je te rappelle, que les Dragonidae sont de vraies calamités.

-Oui, peut-être, mais on se serait amusés au moins. Ce soir, je n'ai sali aucune de mes armes.

-Forcément, tu m'as laissé tout le travail ! s'exclama Clary, outrée.

-Il faut bien que te fasses la main, fit Jace, avec un petit sourire agaçant. Beau travail, au fait, Fray !

Clary soupira en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Jace, j'ai un prénom.

Les quatre Chasseurs d'Ombres entrèrent dans la bibliothèque en continuant de se chamailler gentiment, mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler en découvrant que leur précepteur n'était pas, comme à son habitude, seul à son bureau. Hodge se tenait en effet debout, près d'un jeune homme blond, plus grand que lui. Le nouveau venu affichait un sourire charmant qui ne laissa pas les deux jeunes filles indifférentes.

-Approchez, leur lança Hodge, en faisant un signe avec sa main.

Il attendit que les jeunes traversent la grande salle.

-Avant que vous me fassiez votre rapport, reprit-il, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. (Il se tourna légèrement vers le jeune homme.) Les enfants, voici Jonathan Herondale. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit, il va rester quelques jours avec nous.

* * *

_**Voilàààààààààààà !**_

_**Alors ça vous plu ? Désolée pour la fin un peu... frustrante xD**_

_**Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et d'avoir votre avis :)**_

_**Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, sachez que le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture, donc je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans 2 semaine.**_

_**Voili voilou**_

_**à bientôt les ShadowHunters**_

_**#Aly**_


	4. Chap 03 - Amour, Secrets & Jalousie

_**Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**_

_**Vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser une review pour le chapitre précédents et je vous en remercie. n'oubliez pas : une review ça prend 2min de votre temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Je remercie particulièrement mes bétas et correctrice : July, Sandra et céline. Merci les filles pour vos avis si précieux 3**_

_**Merci à Mgane, Emelinr, Marie-Claude, Ginny, Guest et Marilyn pour les reviews.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents :)**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**#Aly**_

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Amour, Secrets & Jalousie**

Jace avait bien observé le nouveau venu. Il devait être âgé de dix-huit et vingt ans et remarqua les Marques qui dépassaient de sa veste au niveau des poignets et du cou. Savoir qu'il était l'un des leurs ne suffisait pas à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Quand Hodge annonça l'identité du jeune homme, Jace fut le premier à s'exprimer.

– Herondale ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Comme l'inquisitrice Herondale ?

Jonathan se mit à rire brièvement.

– Oui, Imogène est ma grand-mère, répondit-il, en fixant Jace droit dans les yeux.

– Isabelle, peux-tu accompagner Jonathan à sa chambre, s'il te plait ? demanda Hodge, en posant la main dans le dos de ce dernier.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Une fois Isabelle et Jonathan sortis, Hodge reprit la parole.

– Alors, comment s'est passée votre patrouille ?

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Jace fut plus rapide que lui et l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne sorte le moindre son.

– Il vient d'où ce type ? lâcha-t-il, visiblement énervé. Il débarque de nulle part, dit être un Herondale et l'on devrait le croire sur parole ?

Hodge soupira, mais posa un regard bienveillant sur son jeune protégé.

– Tu penses peut-être que je suis vieux, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile, Jace. Dès demain, j'enverrai un message pour l'Inquisitrice afin de lui parler de Jonathan.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, s'excusa Jace, en baissant les yeux. C'est juste… Non, rien. Laissez tomber. Je peux aller dans ma chambre ? Je suis fatigué. Je pense que me coucher tôt, pour une fois, ne me fera pas de mal.

– Oui, vas-y. Alec et Clary me donneront leur rapport.

l~~~l

Après leur entretien avec Hodge, Clary annonça à Alec qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

– Non, merci. C'est gentil, mais ça ira, répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

– Bon, à demain alors. Sois en forme, on a une grosse journée en prévision.

Alec la laissa et s'éloigna dans les couloirs de l'institut pour rejoindre sa chambre. Au lieu de partir, Clary attendit quelques minutes, puis prit prudemment la même direction qu'Alec et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Jace. Elle hésita un instant, puis frappa doucement. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Jace ouvrit la porte. Il avait la mine sombre, mais il fut surpris de la voir.

– Clary ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas encore partie ?

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle était trop absorbée à le contempler. Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres ne portait pas de t-shirt. Il arborait fièrement ses Marques ainsi que des cicatrices, anciennes ou plus récentes, souvenirs de ses nombreux combats contre les démons ou les Créatures Obscures. Clary n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Jace si peu vêtu et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était parfait. Il était grand et mince, mais musclé. À cet instant, elle aurait aimé avoir son carnet de dessin pour figer sur le papier les lignes noires qui ornaient ses pectoraux et s'enroulaient autour de ses bras.

– Clary, tu m'entends ?

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et se rappela la raison de sa venue.

– Heu, oui, désolée. J'allais partir, mais je t'ai trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jace.

– Ça va, merci, fit-il, d'un air faussement désinvolte. J'ai juste une mauvaise impression à propos de ce gars. Je ne l'aime pas.

– Mais… tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu l'as vu, quoi… deux minutes !

– Je sais, mais crois-moi, mes intuitions se confirment dans 99 % des cas. Je suis sûr que j'ai raison, il n'est pas net !

Clary soupira et tenta de changer de sujet.

– Dis-moi, ça te dirait de… hum… de me raccompagner chez moi ?

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer en attendant la réponse de son ami, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-il, avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de l'institut en silence, sans se faire remarquer. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. La rame dans laquelle ils montèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, était déserte. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Ce fut Clary qui le brisa en premier.

– Quel âge avais-tu quand ton père est mort ?

– Tu veux dire quand il a été tué sous mes yeux ? J'avais dix ans.

– Et tu as des souvenirs de ton enfance avec lui ? Te rappelles-tu son visage ?

– J'ai quelques souvenirs, oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? demanda Jace, en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

– Pour essayer de mieux te connaître, répliqua-t-elle, sans toutefois le regarder, de peur de rougir. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Je ne sais presque rien sur toi. Et puis… ça nous fait un point commun. Mon père aussi est mort sauf que, moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, car je ne l'ai pas connu.

Clary soupira tristement.

– Tu en as parlé avec ta mère ? T'a-t-elle dit qui il était ?

– Non. Je sais juste que c'était un Chasseur d'Ombres. Il est mort au combat, alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Ils descendirent du train et continuèrent à pied. Clary remarqua avec étonnement que Jace avait presque l'air d'un garçon normal lorsqu'il ne portait pas sa tenue de combat et ses armes. Même son attitude n'était pas la même. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean. Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'avant et son regard tourné vers le sol, ce qui lui donnait un air nonchalant.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit Clary, quand ils arrivèrent devant sa maison. On se voit demain.

– Clary, attends !

Jace la retint par le bras, au moment où elle se détournait de lui pour ouvrir la porte. La sensation de sa main chaude enserrant son bras, lui électrisa tout le corps. Son cœur, quant à lui, loupa un battement, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle se retourna et lui fit face, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

– J'ai failli oublier que j'avais un petit cadeau pour toi.

– Oh !

Il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit une pierre blanche. Il la serra dans sa paume et celle-ci émit une faible lumière blanchâtre.

– C'est une pierre de runes. Tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres en ont une. Il suffit de la presser pour l'activer. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

– Merci, Jace, c'est… c'est très gentil.

Clary lui sourit et, sans réfléchir, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Je dois y aller maintenant. À demain.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Jace, qui n'avait pas bougé, mit la main à sa joue. Il caressa d'un doigt l'endroit où la jeune fille avait posé ses lèvres. Ce simple baiser innocent lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sentait encore sa joue le picoter. Cependant, cette sensation, si agréable soit-elle, ne dura pas bien longtemps. Brutalement, les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. « Aimer c'est détruire, et être aimé c'est être détruit ». Les traits de Jace se durcirent d'un coup et il se remit en route pour l'institut après un dernier regard vers la maison de Clary.

Comme chaque soir depuis qu'elle s'entrainait à l'institut, Clary raconta sa journée à sa mère avant de grignoter dans la cuisine. Enfin, elle monta dans sa chambre, prendre une douche bienfaisante. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau, lui faisait un bien fou. Malgré les _Iratze,_ qui avaient guéri la plupart de ses hématomes, elle sentait encore la douleur irradier dans tout son corps.

Elle resta plus longtemps sous l'eau que d'habitude, repensant à sa soirée mouvementée : l'arrivée d'un nouveau Chasseur d'Ombres à l'institut, l'attitude bizarre de Jace et le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait finalement !

Clary sortit de la douche et se mit au lit. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva encore, mais ce ne fut pas le même rêve que les autres nuits. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de brouillard et ne distinguait ni ses pieds, ni ce qui l'entourait. Il tombait de légers flocons de neige. Elle avança encore et encore, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette. En se rapprochant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon blond. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle : ce n'était pas Jace, cette fois. C'était Jonathan. Il se détourna d'elle, sans dire un mot. Elle put alors voir la paire d'ailes qu'il avait dans le dos. Elle frissonna. Les ailes n'étaient pas d'un blanc immaculé, comme dans ses précédents rêves. Elles étaient noires et abimées. Mutilées. Elle laissa Jonathan s'éloigner et se retrouva seule. Les petits flocons tombaient toujours. Elle les regarda se poser sur sa main, mais réalisa qu'ils ne fondaient pas au contact de sa peau. Elle leva les yeux et comprit. Ce n'était pas de la neige qui tombait, mais de la cendre. À cet instant, Clary se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur.

Le lendemain matin, Clary arriva à l'institut plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle avait mal dormi et son mauvais rêve l'avait rendue anxieuse. Elle alla directement à la cuisine où elle trouva ses amis, attablés pour le petit-déjeuner.

– Tu es drôlement matinale, ce matin, dit Alec, en la voyant.

– Mauvaise nuit, répondit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté d'Isabelle.

Jace la regardait sans rien dire. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Ils bavardèrent en mangeant, quand Jonathan entra dans la pièce.

– Salut tout le monde, lança-t-il, gaiment au petit groupe.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

– Tu as faim ? dit finalement Isabelle, en souriant. Si tu veux quelque chose, n'hésite pas à te servir.

– Merci.

Jonathan s'assit près de Clary et se servit une tasse de café, tandis que Jace quittait la table sans un mot.

– Mais, tu n'as rien mangé ! s'exclama Alec. Où vas-tu ?

– Je n'ai pas faim. Je dois passer voir Hodge, il a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Il sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit la bibliothèque. Hodge se trouvait déjà à son bureau. Il avait l'air concentré.

– Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est pour me demander quelque chose. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir me voir si tôt.

– En effet, je voulais savoir si vous aviez envoyé un message à l'inquisitrice, au sujet de Jonathan.

Jace était mal à l'aise d'insister, mais déterminé.

– Je t'avais dit que je le ferais et je l'ai fait. Mais, je ne m'attends pas à recevoir de réponse dans la journée. Même si le sujet est sensible, l'inquisitrice est une personne très occupée.

– Je comprends, mais…

– Écoute, Jace, l'interrompit Hodge, tu n'es pas obligé de l'apprécier, mais je te demande de rester courtois. Tu peux le surveiller si ça te chante, mais je ne veux pas de bagarre, d'accord ?

– C'est d'accord, soupira Jace, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

– Tu seras le premier au courant si je reçois une réponse. Ça te va ?

– Merci.

Jace sortit de la bibliothèque et rejoignit sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, l'ambiance s'était détendue. Les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour le beau Jonathan. Alec aussi le trouvait charmant, même s'il préférait les bruns.

– Tu as de la chance de vivre à Idris, dit Alec, en finissant sa tasse. Alicante me manque. J'aimerais pouvoir y aller plus souvent.

– Oh ! Tu sais, si je suis là, c'est justement parce que j'avais besoin de voir autre chose. De partir à l'aventure, de voir le monde.

– Tu comptes rester longtemps ici ?

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Quelques jours, peut-être plus.

– Tu peux venir patrouiller avec nous ce soir, si tu en as envie bien sûr.

– Merci pour l'invitation. Je viendrai avec plaisir.

– En parlant boulot, dit Clary en se levant, je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Hodge va se demander où on est passé.

– Tu as raison, ajouta Alec, en se levant à son tour.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce et retrouvèrent Hodge dans la bibliothèque.

– J'ai reçu un appel de chez Taki's. Un client leur pose des soucis. Alec, vas-y faire un tour avec Jace pour calmer le jeu. Il est dans sa chambre.

– OK.

– Isabelle, peux-tu aider Clary pour ses cours ? J'ai des recherches urgentes qui vont sûrement me prendre toute la matinée.

– Pas de soucis. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

– Jonathan, fais comme chez toi ! ajouta Hodge, avant de quitter son bureau.

Les deux filles prirent les livres dont elles avaient besoin et s'installèrent à une table. Jonathan vint les rejoindre.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste avec vous ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton enjôleur.

– Non, au contraire. C'est l'occasion de nous parler de toi, répondit Clary, en souriant.

Elle n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas avec un garçon. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour. Mais elle était attirée par Jonathan et le trouvait gentil.

– Un interrogatoire ! Hum… J'aime ça, plaisanta-t-il. Qui commence ?

– Pourquoi New York ? se lança Isabelle. Pourquoi quitter Idris pour venir ici ?

– Quand j'ai dit que je partais à l'aventure, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, j'ai quitté Idris pour chercher quelqu'un. Un ami d'enfance que j'ai perdu de vue et mes recherches m'ont mené ici.

– Oh ! Je vois.

– Et toi, Clary, que fais-tu ici ? Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi une fille de ton âge a besoin d'apprendre tout ça. On dirait que tu es novice.

– Je le suis en effet, avoua la jeune fille. Ma mère m'avait caché l'existence des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle voulait me protéger, mais elle a changé d'avis il y a peu et m'a tout raconté.

– Je peux la comprendre. Tu vis seule avec ta mère alors ?

– Oui, mon père est mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

– Désolé de l'apprendre.

– Dites tous les deux, on est là pour travailler, pas pour discuter, leur rappela Isabelle, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Clary tira la langue à son amie et ils se remirent au travail.

l~~~l

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jace ? demanda Alec, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'institut. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je sens que ça ne va pas.

Jace soupira.

– Parfois, je regrette de t'avoir demandé de devenir mon _parabataï_. Ainsi, tu me ficherais peut-être la paix.

– Tu ne le penses pas.

– Non, mais peut-être que je le devrais. Lâche-moi !

Alec n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber, malgré le ton cassant de son frère adoptif et meilleur ami.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Jonathan. Il est sympa, même les filles l'adorent.

Jace grimaça en serrant les poings, mais ne répliqua pas.

– Oh ! Je vois. En fait, tu es jaloux. Tu n'es plus le seul tombeur de l'institut et tu as peur de la concurrence.

– Moi, jaloux ? T'es malade, ou quoi ? rugit Jace, au bord de l'explosion. Au lieu de sortir des bêtises pareilles, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de réfléchir ? Et si Jonathan était un espion ? Qu'il était là pour infiltrer l'institut ?

– Espionner qui ? Tu deviens parano, mon ami.

– Ah ! Peut-être bien… (Sa colère retomba.) J'y pense, crois-tu que Magnus pourrait nous aider ?

– Nous aider à quoi ?

– À découvrir si Jonathan est bien ce qu'il dit. S'il ment sur son identité, il peut très bien mentir sur ses intentions, non ?

– Possible, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un traitre pour autant, répliqua Alec, peu convaincu.

– Tu demanderas à Magnus ? S'il ne trouve rien de bizarre, je te promets d'arrêter mon délire.

Jace s'immobilisa et tendit la main à son ami, qui la serra.

– OK. Je dois le voir ce soir, je lui en parlerais. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Les deux amis reprirent leur route jusqu'au restaurant et une fois le problème réglé, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Les jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres s'entraînèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, combattant en duel en un contre un.

Isabelle mit seulement quelques minutes à désarmer Clary, mais perdit face à son grand frère. Les deux parabataï, qui se connaissaient parfaitement, luttèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Jace ne prenne le dessus, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention d'Alec. Bien que le jeune Lightwood soit le plus âgé des deux, Jace avait toujours été meilleur que lui. Le dernier combat fut le plus intéressant, car il opposait Jonathan à Jace. Les deux garçons étaient de stature similaire et leurs mouvements, rapides et précis. Ils se jaugèrent, se tournèrent autour. Leur combat n'était qu'un entraînement, pourtant aucun des deux ne retenait ses coups. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir abandonner.

Au bout de presque une heure de combat acharné, ce fut finalement Hodge qui les arrêta.

– Temps mort ! Clary, j'ai un message pour toi. Luke a appelé, il a prévu d'inviter ta mère pour une soirée romantique. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Tu vas donc rester dormir à l'institut cette nuit. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, vois avec Isabelle. Elle te donnera ce qu'il faut. Je peux compter sur toi ?

– Oh ! Génial, s'écria la jeune Lightwood. On va pouvoir se faire une soirée fille.

– Allez donc vous changer. La nuit va tomber et vous avez du travail ce soir.

– Encore une attaque de démon ? demanda Jace.

– Je ne sais pas. Une fée a été tuée à Central Park, ce qui rend la Reine de la Cour des lumières très… irascible.

Clary suivit Isabelle, tandis que les garçons regagnaient chacun leur chambre. Jace prit une douche rapide et s'installa sur son lit pour se marquer, comme avant chaque patrouille. Puis, il enfila sa tenue de combat.

Les quatre Chasseurs d'Ombres se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'armes pour choisir leur arsenal. Jace n'aimait pas savoir Jonathan avec toutes ces armes sur lui. Mais il avait promis à Hodge de ne rien faire tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve. Il se concentra donc sur Clary et la conseilla dans le choix de ses lames séraphiques.

– Tu devrais prendre ces dagues. Elles sont plus légères et donc plus maniables.

Il lui fit une petite démonstration, en faisant tournoyer une dague et un poignard.

– Tu vois ? Invoque Amriel et Telantes pour les activer.

– Merci, Jace, répondit Clary, en prenant les lames.

Elle en glissa une à sa ceinture et l'autre dans son dos. Une fois prêt, le groupe partit pour Central Park. Ils tombèrent, non pas sur des démons, mais sur des vampires. À cinq contre quatre, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ils s'en débarrassèrent en un rien de temps. La Reine vint même les remercier personnellement d'avoir réglé l'incident aussi vite. Puis, elle repartit comme elle était venue, dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

– Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à rentrer, dit Isabelle, en enroulant son fouet en Electrum autour de son bras.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour quand Alec s'arrêta. Son téléphone vibrait.

– Allo ?

Il se mit à l'écart pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

– On ne rentre pas finalement, déclara-t-il, après avoir raccroché. C'était Magnus. Son alarme anti-démon au Pandémonium vient de se déclencher. Il nous attend là-bas. Dépêchons-nous.

Arrivés au club, ils entrèrent et n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le sorcier.

– Alors, tu as trouvé le démon ? demanda Alec, en scrutant la foule.

– Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Alexander. Et non, je n'ai détecté aucune force démoniaque, ici. C'est très bizarre.

– Jace, tu as ton détecteur ?

– Oui. On se partage la salle, ça ira plus vite, non ?

– Ça marche.

Les filles et Jonathan restèrent avec Magnus pendant que Jace et Alec inspectaient le club. Le sorcier avait vu juste, les deux amis revinrent sans avoir repéré le moindre démon.

– Désolé de vous avoir fait venir pour rien. Pour m'excuser, je peux vous ramener à l'institut. Des volontaires ?

– Si ça peut nous éviter de marcher, grogna Jace. J'en ai plein les bottes.

Ils sortirent par la sortie de secours, à l'arrière du club. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait, Magnus ouvrit un portail qui les fit atterrir instantanément dans les jardins de l'institut. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'église, excepté Alec qui resta aux côtés de Magnus. Il lui avait promis de passer la soirée avec lui. Le sorcier ouvrit un autre portail et poussa gentiment Alec dedans avant de le franchir lui-même.

– Ah ! Enfin seuls.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu du salon du loft de Magnus. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et la lumière s'alluma, réveillant Chairman Miaou qui dormait sur le canapé. Alec, lui, regardait distraitement les lumières de la ville, par la grande baie vitrée.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix du sorcier, mais aussi beaucoup de douceur. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour Alec.

– Oui, pourquoi ? répondit le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, en se tournant vers Magnus.

– Je ne parlais pas physiquement, Alexander, je voulais dire… entre nous.

Alec soupira. Il retira son carquois, son arc et sa veste, puis les posa sur le canapé, faisant fuir Chairman Miaou.

– Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Et puis, je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point que je t'appelle par ton prénom. C'est celui que tes parents t'ont donné, sois-en fier !

– Ne mélange pas tout, s'il te plait. Mes amis m'appellent Alec, tu ne veux donc pas être mon ami ?

La respiration d'Alec s'était accélérée. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme jamais malgré tout, il soutint le regard félin de Magnus sans ciller. Les deux hommes s'étaient irrémédiablement rapprochés. Attirés l'un par l'autre, comme deux aimants. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tendre le bras pour se toucher.

– Non, Alec, je ne veux pas être ton ami, lâcha Magnus. (Il tendit la main et agrippa le jean d'Alec par un passant de ceinture.) Je veux être plus que ça. (Il l'attira vers lui.) Beaucoup plus que ça.

Leurs deux corps étaient à présent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Magnus plaça son autre main dans le dos d'Alec et la fit glisser jusqu'à son cou. Alec respirait difficilement. Il ferma les yeux quand le sorcier lui agrippa les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui résister. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Magnus l'avait déjà embrassé, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Alec le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses trippes. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Sans hésiter, il glissa une main sous le t-shirt du sorcier et lui caressa le dos jusqu'aux omoplates.

– Tu prends des initiatives. J'aime ça, murmura Magnus, le front posé sur celui de son compagnon.

– Boucle-la, tu veux ! répliqua Alec, avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Magnus.

Le sorcier répondit à l'ardeur d'Alec en le plaquant contre le mur. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant petit à petit les runes qui dansaient sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés du Chasseur d'Ombres. Il s'apprêtait à faire glisser la chemise le long de ses bras quand le jeune Lightwood le stoppa.

– Attends, Magnus !

Alec était essoufflé. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri sous l'effet du désir.

– Je me demandais justement à quel moment tu allais m'arrêter, murmura Magnus, en souriant.

– Ne le prends pas mal, d'accord. Mais, ça va trop vite.

– Ça aussi, je savais que tu allais le dire.

– Je suis sérieux, Magnus.

Alec le repoussa doucement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, d'un geste nerveux.

– La seule chose que je ne veux pas entendre de ta bouche c'est que c'était une erreur et que tu veuilles qu'on reste amis.

– Ce n'était pas une erreur et je veux être plus que ton ami. Rassuré ?

Alec prit le visage de Magnus dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Tu as changé Alec Lightwood, souffla Magnus, en caressant la joue du jeune homme. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu n'étais pas aussi… entreprenant.

– Il faut croire que me confier à mon meilleur ami, m'a en quelque sorte libéré.

– Jace est au courant pour nous ? s'étonna Magnus.

– Oui.

– Comment a-t-il réagi ?

– Très bien, en fait. Jace est quelqu'un d'ouvert donc ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je pense qu'il était surtout rassuré de savoir que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. En parlant de Jace, j'ai un service à te demander.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu as remarqué le gars qui était avec nous au club ?

– Jonathan, je crois.

– Oui. Il dit s'appeler Jonathan Herondale. Mais Jace ne le croit pas. Il le suspecte d'être un espion venu infiltrer l'institut. Pourrais-tu vérifier qu'il est bien celui qu'il dit être ?

– Facile ! déclara le sorcier en claquant des doigts.

Il fit apparaître un ordinateur portable.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Il est à cran depuis l'arrivée de Jonathan.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Magnus afficha une mine perplexe.

– Hum… Mauvaise nouvelle : il n'y a aucun Jonathan Herondale, vivant ou mort. Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars, mais il ment.

l~~~l

À l'institut, les deux filles regagnèrent la chambre d'Isabelle et changèrent de tenue.

– Décidément, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ses vêtements, dit Clary, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Pourtant, ça te va bien. Ça te rend sexy. Demande l'avis de Jace ou Jonathan, je suis sûre qu'ils seront de mon avis.

Isabelle vint s'asseoir en face de Clary.

– En parlant de Jace, je peux te poser une question, Izzy ?

– Oui, vas-y.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

– Plusieurs années, oui.

– Êtes-vous déjà sortis ensemble ?

Isabelle se mit à rire doucement.

– Moi et Jace ? Sérieusement ! Tu penses que ça collerait avec nos deux caractères ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour ça. Mais, je trouve que vous feriez un beau couple.

– C'est gentil, mais non. Nous ne l'avons jamais envisagé comme ça. Par contre, si tu veux, je peux te révéler un petit secret.

– Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

– Promets-moi de ne pas le répéter, sinon Jace me tuera.

– Promis.

– Ça faisait un ou deux ans qu'il était avec nous. C'est l'âge où les garçons et les filles font leurs premières expériences, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un jour, Jace est venu dans ma chambre pour me demander si je voulais qu'on s'embrasse. Je n'avais encore jamais embrassé un garçon avant ça et la curiosité a pris le dessus. C'était innocent, mais je me rappelle qu'il était doué pour son âge.

– Tu sais s'il sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

– Jace n'est pas vraiment du genre à se poser avec une fille. Je te mets en garde Clary, car je t'aime bien Clary : ne fais pas l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il te briserait le cœur. Il se lasse très vite, tu sais. Il agit comme ça surement à cause de l'éducation de son père. Il l'a élevé à la dure et lui a appris qu'être aimé était souvent synonyme de souffrance.

– Oh ! Le pauvre. Je comprends mieux son attitude maintenant. Il se protège en repoussant les autres.

– Oui. Jace n'est pas très sociable. À part nous trois, je ne lui connais pas d'autres amis.

– Merci de ton conseil. J'avoue qu'il me plait, mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque, donc tu vois, aucun risque !

– Et Jonathan, il te plait ? Moi, je craque complètement.

– Il n'est pas mal, c'est vrai, acquiesça Clary, alors que son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Jonathan, en ange déchu, sous une pluie de cendres.

Elle frissonna et son sourire disparut.

– Pas mal ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Surtout qu'il a l'air d'en pincer pour toi, ajouta Isabelle, avec une moue boudeuse.

– Mais non, voyons.

– Tu es aveugle, ma parole ! Quand on était tous les trois à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, il ne parlait qu'à toi. Et il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Je suis jalouse !

Clary ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Elle était trop gênée.

– Tu sais, s'il te plaît vraiment, je te le laisse. Je lui dirais que je ne suis pas intéressée.

– C'est gentil Clary, mais… Non, laisse tomber. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Il est trop du style gendre parfait, moi, je préfère les « bad boys ».

Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur. Clary sentit la fatigue la gagner et se leva du lit.

– Je tombe de sommeil, je vais aller dans ma chambre. Merci encore de me prêter quelques affaires.

– Oh ! De rien. C'est normal de s'aider entre amies.

Isabelle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Clary allait ouvrir quand soudain, un bruit sourd, une porte qui claque très probablement, retentit dans le couloir. Isabelle poussa Clary et ouvrit la porte, prête à utiliser son fouet. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, elle vit Jace avancer vers elle, il était suivi d'Alec.

– Jace, attends ! On n'est sûrs de rien. Il a peut-être menti, mais…

– Mais, quoi ? s'agaça Jace, en se tournant vers Alec. Tu préfères attendre qu'il tue quelqu'un ? Ta sœur peut-être ?

En prononçant ces mots, il se tourna vers les filles. Clary, cachée derrière Isabelle, vit que Jace portait une épée séraphique.

– Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? murmura-t-elle à Isabelle. De qui parle-t-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'ai rarement vu aussi furieux, répondit la jeune Lightwood.

Les filles avancèrent de quelques pas, alors que les garçons s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses chambres du couloir. Jace frappa plusieurs fois la porte du poing.

– Doucement ! Cette porte ne t'a rien fait, il me semble, dit Alec, pour essayer de calmer son ami.

– Alec ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? lança Isabelle à son frère.

– Restez en dehors de ça ! Allez vous coucher, toutes les deux.

Jace tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

– Pourquoi s'est-il enfermé, s'il n'a rien à cacher ?

Il sortit sa stèle et dessina une rune de descellement. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Jace s'engouffra dans la pièce.

– Il n'est pas là ! gronda Jace, furieux. Il a dû sortir par la fenêtre.

Isabelle et Clary, qui avaient rejoint Alec, ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

– Pour l'amour de l'ange, Alec, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

– Apparemment, Jonathan nous a menti sur son identité. Il ne peut pas être un Herondale.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Clary, abasourdie.

– J'étais avec Magnus et je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches sur Jonathan. C'était le seul moyen de calmer la parano de Jace.

– Sauf que ce n'était pas de la parano, j'avais raison ! Comme toujours ! fulmina Jace, en sortant de la chambre vide.

Il fit les cent pas dans le couloir, pendant qu'Alec finissait son explication.

– Magnus a trouvé quelque chose ?

– Oui. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'il n'ait rien trouvé qui est bizarre. Il n'existe aucun Chasseur d'Ombres portant ce nom.

– Il faut prévenir Hodge tout de suite, lâcha Jace. La sécurité de l'institut est peut-être compromise.

– Ne t'emballe pas ! Jonathan va surement revenir et il aura une bonne explication à tout ça. Regarde Luke, il a bien changé de nom.

– Je vais prévenir Hodge !

Jace n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'un grincement se fit entendre dans la chambre vide. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres cessèrent de respirer. Jace se retourna vivement et pointa son épée dans le vide. Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

– Tahariel !

Jace activa sa lame avec tellement de colère dans la voix, qu'une lumière intense en jaillit, éclairant la silhouette qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

– Tu as eu l'audace de revenir ! siffla Jace, sans baisser son arme.

– Détends-toi, je ne suis pas armé, dit Jonathan, en avançant vers Jace, les mains bien en évidence.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Visiblement, tu as découvert mon… petit secret, grinça Jonathan.

– Tu n'es pas Jonathan Herondale, alors je répète : qui es-tu ?

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes.

– Mon prénom est bien Jonathan, mais… (Il fit une pause, défiant Jace du regard.) Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un Herondale.

* * *

_**Voilàààààààààààà c fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Désolé pour la fin sadique xD Va falloir vous y habituer, car tous mes chapitres finiront comme ça.**_

_**Perso, j'ai adoré écrire les scènes Jalec (Jace/Alec) & Malec (Magnus/Alec) et je m'amuse bcp avec la rivalité Jon/Jace !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé, je posterai des extraits sur ma page TMI (lien sur mon profil).**_

_**à bientôt**_

_**#Aly**_


	5. Chap 04 - Révélations

_**Et oui me revoilou :) Avec un peu de retard sur le planning je poste enfin mon chapitre 4 !**_

_**Je précise que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare, ainsi que l'univers des Shadowhunters.**_

_**Je veux également remercier les reviewers anonymes : Marilyn, Othily, ElodieKgb et Clem, pour les autres, je vous ai répondu via MP ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car c'est l'heure des révélations ! Attention, je pense que vous n'allez pas aimé la fin :p**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**#Aly**_

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Révélations**

– Mon prénom est bien Jonathan, mais… (Il fit une pause, défiant Jace du regard.) Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un Herondale.

Jace avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser. Il pointa son épée sur le cou de Jonathan. Le bout de la lame appuyait à présent sur la peau du Chasseur d'Ombres. Jonathan ne broncha pas, toisant toujours Jace du regard.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer maintenant ?

– Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à tuer un innocent, désarmé de surcroit, répliqua Jonathan, avec un sang froid inébranlable.

La main de Jace trembla légèrement. Un mince filet de sang coula sur la peau pâle de Jonathan.

– Jace, tu vas trop loin, tenta Alec, en vain.

– C'est quoi ce cirque ! Jace, donne-moi cette arme.

Cette fois, le bras du garçon retomba, alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son professeur. Hodge, réveillé par le bruit, avait l'air furieux. Jace tenta de s'expliquer.

– J'avais raison, il a menti. On ne peut pas…

– STOP ! On est au milieu de la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je ne veux rien savoir. Retournez tous dans vos chambres, on règlera ça demain matin.

– Mais il est dangereux ! riposta Jace, outré.

– Écoute-moi mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas, je te conseille d'aller te coucher maintenant. C'est un ordre.

Jace serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre de rage. Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche.

– Bien, Monsieur, répondit-il, avant de se retourner, sans un regard pour Jonathan.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Jace se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. L'eau froide lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il retrouva une respiration normale au bout de quelques minutes. Après la colère, la honte le submergea. Il avait perdu son sang-froid. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Le jeune homme resta de longues minutes sous la douche. Lorsqu'il commença à frissonner, il sortit et se rhabilla pour se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Jace se leva tôt. Il voulait être seul pour parler à Hodge.

– Bonjour, fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hodge, une tasse de café fumant à la main, se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis prit la parole.

– Qu'as-tu à me dire pour ta défense ?

Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et avala une gorgée de café. Jace soupira et, d'un geste involontaire, passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes.

– Rien. Mon comportement est inqualifiable. J'en suis désolé.

– Je pense que c'est à Jonathan que tu dois des excuses, tu ne crois pas ?

Jace ne répondit pas, mais il se crispa, et l'or de ses yeux s'assombrit sous l'effet de la colère. Hodge sourit et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il invita Jace à faire de même.

– Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te demander de lui présenter tes excuses. (Jace se détendit.) Même si je ne cautionne pas ta méthode, tu as raison de te méfier. Il nous a menti sur son nom et nous devons savoir pourquoi.

– Que comptez-vous faire ?

– Moi ? Rien. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Je t'avais promis que je t'avertirais de la réponse de l'Enclave. Et bien la voilà : Imogène Herondale m'a informé qu'il était impossible que Jonathan soit son petit-fils, car Céline, sa belle-fille, s'est suicidée après la mort de son mari Stephen. Elle était alors enceinte de huit mois et le couple n'avait pas d'autre enfant.

– Jonathan a avoué ne pas être un Herondale. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit issu d'une union illégitime, et qu'il cherche la vérité sur ses origines ?

– Bien vu, mon garçon, fit Hodge, avec un sourire. L'inquisitrice pense que cette éventualité est suffisamment probable pour venir vérifier par elle-même. Elle a décidé d'interroger Jonathan grâce à l'Épée Mortelle aujourd'hui même.

– C'est une bonne chose. Au moins, nous serons fixés. Et si je me suis trompé sur lui, j'irais m'excuser.

Hodge qui s'était levé, passa près de Jace et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Chasseur d'Ombres.

– Je vais aller prévenir Jonathan pour son entrevue. Imogène n'aime pas qu'on la fasse attendre.

Jace regarda partir son professeur, puis se versa un verre de jus d'orange qu'il but d'une seule traite. Il sortit de l'institut et prit la direction de Central Park au pas de course, profitant de la fraîcheur du matin.

l~~~l

Lorsque Clary se réveilla, elle repensa immédiatement aux évènements de la nuit. Elle enfila un peignoir, sortit dans le couloir, puis frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Isabelle.

– Bonjour, Clarissa, fit une voix dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna et sourit au jeune homme blond.

– Bonjour, Jonathan, répondit-elle, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Clary.

Jonathan lui adressa un sourire éclatant en s'éloignant.

– D'accord, mais seulement si, toi, tu m'appelles Jon.

– Ça marche, répondit-elle.

Isabelle ouvrit alors la porte et invita son amie à entrer.

– À qui parlais-tu ?

– À Jon… heu à Jonathan, se corrigea Clary.

Isabelle la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

– Et bien ! Tu l'appelles par son petit nom maintenant, comme c'est mignon !

– IZZY ! s'exclama Clary, en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

l~~~l

Il était un peu plus de dix heures quand un portail s'ouvrit dans la zone réservée aux tombeaux familiaux. Imogène Herondale, Grande Inquisitrice de l'Enclave, en émergea dans sa tenue réglementaire. Elle réajusta le haut de son tailleur noir et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Cité Silencieuse, lieu de son rendez-vous avec Jonathan. En arrivant à la crypte, elle s'aperçut avec satisfaction que le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres était déjà là.

– Tu es Jonathan, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle, pour lui signaler son arrivée.

Le garçon se retourna doucement. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

– Oui, madame. Et vous êtes l'Inquisitrice Herondale ?

– C'est bien moi. Ne perdons pas de temps, suis-moi mon garçon.

– Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire ! murmura Jonathan.

En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva dans le dos de l'Inquisitrice. Surprise, Imogène n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans les côtes. Jonathan venait de la poignarder avec une lame courte et biscornue, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux armes séraphiques des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Imogène sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner. Son assaillant savait ce qu'il faisait. Ses traits se figèrent d'horreur quand son regard rencontra celui de Jonathan. Des yeux noirs, sans pupilles, tel un abîme sans fond : voilà ce qu'elle vit.

– Qu… qui êtes-vous ? hoqueta-t-elle.

– Désolé, ma chère, répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Jonathan. Vous ne saurez pas qui je suis, car vous allez mourir.

À cet instant, la créature se transforma. Les cheveux blonds du garçon devinrent noirs comme la nuit et s'allongèrent, tandis que les traits du visage s'affinèrent.

– Adieu, votre Excellence ! susurra la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître, juste avant d'achever sa victime.

Elle laissa retomber le corps sans vie de l'Inquisitrice avant de le faire disparaître grâce à une boule d'énergie maléfique.

l~~~l

Isabelle et Clary avaient passé la matinée à étudier dans la grande bibliothèque de l'institut. Clary n'était pas concentrée, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Jonathan et Jace.

– Izzy, je peux te poser une question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Toi qui connais Jace depuis plusieurs années, si Hodge n'était pas intervenu, tu crois qu'il aurait pu…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

– Quoi, tuer Jonathan ? Mais tu es folle ! Jace n'est pas un tueur. Il a juste perdu son sang-froid. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

– Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

Isabelle soupira en refermant le livre qu'elle tenait.

– Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

– Au fait, où sont-ils ? Je n'ai croisé ni Alec, ni Jace, ce matin.

– Moi non plus. Ils doivent sûrement s'entraîner ensemble. Tu veux qu'on aille les chercher ?

– Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ça ne veut pas rentrer ce matin.

Les deux filles se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Elles croisèrent Hodge dans les couloirs, suivi de Church.

– Savez-vous où sont les garçons, demanda Isabelle, après avoir salué son précepteur.

– Hum… Je n'ai pas encore vu Alec ce matin, mais Jace est sorti courir. Quant à Jonathan, il est avec l'Inquisitrice Herondale pour un interrogatoire à la Cité Silencieuse.

– Un interrogatoire ? répéta Clary, surprise.

– Oui. Imogène a décidé de tirer cette histoire au clair en soumettant Jonathan à l'Épée de la Vérité.

– Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus, se rappela Clary. Il s'agit de l'Épée Mortelle, c'est bien ça ? L'un des trois Instruments Mortels.

– Oui, elle est gardée par les Frères Silencieux dans la Cité des Os.

– Si vous croisez Jonathan, dites-lui de venir me voir, d'accord ? fit Hodge, avant de laisser les deux amies.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les chambres, quand la porte de l'ascenseur grinça. Jonathan en sortit. Lorsqu'il vit les filles, il les salua d'un signe de tête.

– Tu es déjà revenu ? s'étonna Clary, à l'intention du jeune homme.

– Comment ça ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Jonathan.

– Tu n'étais pas à la Cité Silencieuse avec l'Inquisitrice ? Si tu es là c'est que tu n'as rien à te reprocher finalement.

– Oh ! Oui, pardon. Ce n'était qu'une formalité, fit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde, d'un geste désinvolte.

– Hodge veut te voir, ajouta Isabelle, sur un ton cassant. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore. Il a quelque chose à te dire. Ç'avait l'air important.

– Merci. Je vais aller le voir dans ce cas. À plus tard les filles.

Isabelle entra dans sa chambre et prit son portable qui traînait sur sa table de nuit.

« Où es-tu ? » écrivit-elle à Alec.

Elle patienta quelques secondes puis son téléphone vibra.

« Central Park avec Jace. Pourquoi ? » lut-elle.

« Vous devriez rentrer. Jonathan est clean. Jace va devoir s'y faire. »

« On arrive. »

Elle lut le dernier message et mit son portable en veille, avant de le reposer sur la table.

– Jace est avec Alec. Ils rentrent.

– Comment crois-tu que Jace va réagir quand il va savoir que Jonathan n'a rien à cacher ? s'inquiéta Clary, en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Isabelle.

– Je ne sais pas. Pas bien, je pense. Jace est buté. Je ne pense pas qu'il changera d'avis si facilement.

l~~~l

– Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Jonathan, en arrivant dans la bibliothèque où Hodge était occupé à ranger une pile d'ouvrages anciens.

– Oh ! Te voilà. Dois-je en conclure que l'Enclave n'a rien retenu contre toi ?

– Il semblerait en effet. L'inquisitrice Herondale s'excuse, mais elle a dû repartir directement après notre entretien. Des affaires urgentes l'attendaient à Alicante.

– Bien. Je suis content que cette histoire soit réglée. J'espère que tu ne nous en tiendras pas rigueur. Ne sois pas trop dur envers Jace, il est parfois impulsif. Quand il saura le verdict de l'Épée de Vérité, je suis certain qu'il se calmera.

Jonathan sourit.

« _Ça, j'en doute fort._ » pensa-t-il alors.

l~~~l

Quand les deux _parabataï_ rentrèrent à l'institut, ils gagnèrent directement la chambre d'Isabelle. La mine de Jace s'assombrit quand il entendit que Jonathan était revenu libre de son interrogatoire avec l'Inquisitrice. Sans un mot, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Il accepta de sortir uniquement à la nuit tombée, quand Alec vint le chercher pour patrouiller. Jonathan ne vint pas avec eux ce soir-là, au grand soulagement de Jace.

Clary, qui n'avait pas beaucoup échangé avec Jace au cours des dernières heures, profita d'un moment où Alec et Isabelle discutaient, pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

– Hey, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement, ne sachant pas comment lancer la conversation.

Jace la dévisagea un instant, puis il lui sourit.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu sais que tu es vraiment difficile à cerner !

– Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour décréter cela ? lui répondit Jace, avec une mine amusée.

– Depuis que Jonathan est arrivé, tu nous la joues Dr Jekyll et Mister Hyde. C'est vrai ! Dès que l'on prononce son nom ou qu'il est dans la pièce, tu te refermes comme une huître.

Clary lui lança un regard alors qu'elle parlait. Les traits de Jace s'étaient brusquement durcis et il regardait droit devant lui, les poings serrés.

– Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ? éclata-t-il, quand Clary eut fini sa phrase. Il n'est pas là, on pourrait parler d'autres choses, non ?

– C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva à son tour Clary. Il n'a rien fait et tu es odieux avec lui !

Elle se planta devant Jace et le défia du regard, le forçant à s'arrêter.

– Génial ! Tu le défends maintenant. Je pensais que toi au moins tu serais de mon côté. Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.

Les mots de Jace lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Son ton était si agressif que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Guidée par la colère et la déception, elle le gifla si fort que sa main laissa une marque rouge sur la joue du Chasseur d'Ombres. Jace resta hébété pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte, avant de porter la main à sa joue endolorie.

Les éclats de voix avaient alerté Alec et Isabelle qui s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Jace ne parla pas. Il lança à Clary un regard noir et lourd de sens où se mélangeaient toutes les émotions qui le submergèrent. Sa main retomba le long de son corps, tendu à l'extrême. Puis, il se détourna vivement de la jeune fille et partit en sens inverse d'un pas rapide.

– Jace, où vas-tu ? lui lança Alec.

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Le garçon ignora son ami et continua de marcher. Il avait envie de hurler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ces derniers temps. Était-ce à cause de l'arrivée de Clary dans sa vie et des sentiments qu'elle avait fait naître en lui ou était-ce dû à l'arrivée de Jonathan ? Alec avait probablement raison après tout. Il était peut-être jaloux. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se sentait si mal après ce que Clary venait de lui dire. Car oui, il avait mal. Si mal, qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Or, Jace Wayland ne pleurait jamais !

Il avançait toujours droit devant lui. Ses pas le menèrent devant un bar qui était encore plein malgré l'heure tardive. Il hésita un peu, puis entra.

Alec et Isabelle rejoignirent Clary, qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Clary, ça va ? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard toujours dirigé dans la direction qu'avait prise Jace.

– Je… Je l'ai giflé, murmura-t-elle finalement.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Alec.

– Je suis sûre qu'il l'avait mérité, dit Isabelle, en pressant l'épaule de Clary, d'un geste compatissant.

– Je lui ai parlé de Jonathan et… et… Il a été si méchant… Il ne m'avait jamais encore parlé comme ça. Jamais. Je ne le comprends plus.

Alec prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

– Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser. Il tient trop à toi pour ça. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je sens qu'il y a un problème. Il n'est plus lui-même. Ça lui fera du bien d'être un peu seul.

– Tu crois ?

– Avec Jace on ne peut pas en être sûr à 100%, mais je pense, oui.

Clary lui adressa un sourire triste.

– Merci, Alec.

– Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, proposa Isabelle.

Clary acquiesça. Après avoir salué ses deux amis, elle prit la direction de sa maison.

– Ah ! Tu es enfin rentrée, dit Jocelyne, en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Elle comprit en voyant la tête de sa fille que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ?

– Non, maman. Je vais bien. Enfin… physiquement. Je peux aller dormir ? J'ai eu une soirée affreuse.

– D'accord, mais on en parlera demain.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et la regarda monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

l~~~l

Après le départ de Clary, Isabelle et Alec se retrouvèrent seuls pour patrouiller. Heureusement, ce fut une nuit très calme.

– Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je te laissais rentrer seule ? demanda l'ainé des Lightwood, sur le chemin du retour.

– Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Alec ! répliqua Isabelle.

– Je sais, mais… si ça t'embête, je peux…

– Vas-y ! soupira la jeune fille, en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré. Va retrouver ton petit-ami.

– Ce n'est pas mon…

– Alec ! le coupa-t-elle.

– Bon, OK. J'avoue que toutes les tensions avec Jace m'ont mis le moral à zéro. Et puis, j'aimerais lui demander son avis, peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider à calmer les choses entre Jonathan et Jace.

Isabelle regarda son frère pendant qu'il parlait, puis un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

– Ç'a l'air de coller entre vous deux, non ? Je veux dire… Tu es différent depuis que tu vois Magnus. Ça te va bien.

– Merci sœurette. Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera. Pour le moment, je le vis au jour le jour.

Isabelle déposa une bise sur la joue de son frère et ils se séparèrent. Sur le chemin qui le menait chez Magnus, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami. Son frère. Il prit son portable. Aucun message. Il hésita un instant, puis écrivit un court message pour Jace.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler. Je serai chez Magnus. –Alec »

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse donc il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Arrivé devant l'immeuble du sorcier, il ouvrit la porte du hall avec la clé que Magnus lui avait donnée. Il monta l'escalier et entra sans frapper dans l'appartement silencieux. Puis, il s'étira longuement avant de se débarrasser de son équipement de combat.

– Alec, c'est toi ?

– Oui. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? ironisa le jeune homme, en déposant sa veste sur le canapé du salon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que le sorcier était déjà dans la pièce.

– Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu devais passer, ronronna-t-il, en s'appuyant contre le mur.

– Si je dérange, je peux repartir, grommela Alec.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Magnus. Le sorcier avait visiblement passé la journée chez lui, car il était habillé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, ce qui surprit Alec. Magnus mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être bien coiffé. Le sorcier se rapprocha de lui et s'empara de son visage.

– Je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes, voyons. S'il le faut, j'utiliserai la magie pour t'empêcher de sortir d'ici, chuchota-t-il, en ancrant son regard félin à celui d'Alec, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres était trop las pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lui résister. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser. Alec répondit au baiser de Magnus avec la même urgence et agrippa ses cheveux. C'est ce qu'il était venu chercher en venant chez le sorcier : du réconfort et une oreille attentive.

Magnus stoppa leur baiser le premier et colla son front à celui de son jeune compagnon. Puis, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

– Toi, tu as passé une mauvaise journée !

Pour toute réponse, Alec soupira.

– Jace a encore fait des siennes ?

Le jeune Lightwood s'éloigna du sorcier et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui trônait au milieu du salon.

– Tu peux le dire ! À l'heure où l'on parle, je ne sais même pas où il est. J'espère juste qu'il est assez lucide pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

Magnus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

– C'est à ce point-là ? Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

– Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, fit Alec en posant une main sur le genou du sorcier. Mais, on pourra en discuter demain matin. Je n'ai qu'une envie, là, tout de suite, c'est d'aller me coucher.

– Demain matin ? s'étonna Magnus. Tu veux dire que… tu veux dormir ici ? Toute la nuit ?

Alec lui sourit.

– Oui, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

En guise de réponse, Magnus lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te détendre. Enlève ton t-shirt.

Alec s'exécuta sans protester.

– Allonge-toi sur le ventre… Là… Et, détends-toi.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts une première fois pour faire apparaître un flacon d'huile de massage sur la table basse. Puis, une seconde fois, pour éteindre la lumière. Il remua les doigts et fit jaillir des étincelles bleues, comme des centaines d'étoiles miniatures. Il leva ensuite sa main vers le haut, ce qui propulsa les étincelles au plafond. Alec observa avec admiration l'œuvre de son petit-ami.

– Wow, c'est magnifique ! On dirait un ciel étoilé, sauf que tes étoiles sont bleues.

– Le bleu est ma couleur, tu l'as sûrement remarqué, non ? Allez, pose ta tête sur tes mains et arrête de gigoter, s'il te plait. Ferme les yeux et DÉ-TENDS-TOI !

Le sorcier prit le flacon d'huile relaxante et en versa une petite quantité sur le dos du Chasseur d'Ombres qui tressaillit au contact du liquide froid. Magnus commença à masser Alec avec douceur, mais savoir-faire. Du bout des doigts, il appliquait la pression qu'il fallait pour le détendre sans lui causer la moindre douleur. Et visiblement, le jeune homme appréciait. Sa respiration s'était apaisée. Elle était à présent lente et régulière. Magnus termina son massage en s'attardant sur le haut du corps de son compagnon, dont les muscles étaient particulièrement noués. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Alec était parfaitement détendu. Il luttait même pour ne pas s'assoupir.

– Tu te sens mieux ? murmura Magnus à l'oreille du Chasseur d'Ombres.

– Oui. Beaucoup mieux. Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, répondit Alec, en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

– Je n'aime pas trop cette expression. Je suis un sorcier, ne l'oublie pas, répliqua Magnus, en simulant être vexé.

Alec bâilla et s'étira comme un chat, pendant que Magnus le dévorait du regard. Il s'attarda sur la rune _parabataï_ d'Alec et la caressa du doigt.

– Je t'aiderai à raisonner Jace, souffla-t-il. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi.

– Merci, Magnus, mais… tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de Jace maintenant ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'Alec. Le Chasseur d'Ombres se jeta avidement sur la bouche de Magnus et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Cette fois, Alec fut le plus entreprenant et retira le t-shirt du sorcier, qui grogna de plaisir. Pour ne pas être en reste, Magnus renversa Alec sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui, tout en continuant leur fougueux baiser.

– Attends ! protesta doucement Alec. On devrait aller dans ta chambre.

– Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien ici ? Si tu trouves que c'est trop petit, ça peut s'arranger.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le canapé se transforma en un immense lit rond.

– Ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. Viens.

Alec l'attira à nouveau à lui et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Puis, il lui mordilla le lobe. Il sentit avec satisfaction, la respiration du sorcier devenir irrégulière. Magnus repoussa Alec en plaquant ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à lui rendre la pareille. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau légèrement salée du Chasseur d'Ombres. Déposant un baiser par-ci par-là, il dessina les contours de ses pectoraux avec sa langue, puis il descendit sur son ventre. Ce fut au tour d'Alec de respirer bruyamment. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, lorsqu'il sentit les mains habiles de Magnus défaire sa boucle de ceinture et le bouton de son jean. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la vague de bien-être qu'il ressentait l'envelopper entièrement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait que Magnus et lui, juste pour quelques heures.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'Alec émergea du sommeil, il sentit le corps chaud de Magnus, pressé contre lui. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des quelques minutes de calme qu'il lui restait… ou plutôt quelques secondes. En effet, Chairman Miaou s'invita sur le lit en miaulant. Le sorcier bougea, puis ouvrit les yeux.

– Descends de ce lit ou je te transforme en chat en peluche ! grogna-t-il en basculant sur le dos.

Chairman Miaou sauta par terre dans un feulement apeuré et partit se réfugier dans le couloir.

– Pauvre chat ! rigola Alec. Je crois qu'il va me détester à présent.

– Crois-moi, s'il savait parler et me demandait de choisir entre toi et lui… il serait perdant.

Alec roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude. De son autre main, il remit une mèche de cheveux de Magnus en place et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Je vais prendre une douche. On a du travail !

Alec quitta le lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

– Je peux venir te rejoindre ? lui lança Magnus, en le regardant s'éloigner avec gourmandise.

– Une autre fois peut-être.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alec sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette à la taille. Il se frictionnait vigoureusement les cheveux.

– La salle de bain est libre, dit-il, en cherchant ses vêtements du regard.

– Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te balader devant moi à moitié nu. Ça pourrait me donner envie de recommencer ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, lança le sorcier, les yeux brillants.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres lui adressa un sourire avant de regrouper ses vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce.

– Ça serait avec plaisir, mais… un autre jour. Tu as promis de m'aider avec Jace, tu te rappelles ?

Magnus n'avait pas oublié. Il se leva, fila dans sa chambre et revint avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

– Tiens, prends ça ! Donne-moi les tiens, je te les rendrai quand ils seront propres.

Alec s'exécuta sans protester. Le sorcier s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, fin prêt.

– Bon, je suppose qu'on commence par aller à l'institut ?

Alec allait lui répondre quand quelque chose cogna contre la porte d'entrée. Puis, un gémissement faible se fit entendre.

– Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, on dirait, non ? murmura-t-il, en cherchant des yeux une de ses armes.

Magnus ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. À leur grande surprise, un corps s'affala dans l'entrée du loft, avec un grognement mécontent.

– Jace ! s'exclama Alec, en reconnaissant son ami. (Il s'agenouilla près de lui.) Tu es blessé ?

Pour toute réponse, Jace ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Magnus regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur le torse.

– Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas blessé, mais juste bourré. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez.

– Ça ne lui ressemble pas, fit Alec, inquiet. Pourtant, je crois bien que tu as raison. Aide-moi !

Il se remit debout et attrapa Jace par un bras, tandis que Magnus s'emparait de l'autre. Ils le portèrent comme ils pouvaient jusqu'au lit qui trônait toujours au milieu du salon. Magnus bougea les doigts et des étincelles en jaillirent. Un instant après, le lit avait disparu, remplacé par un grand canapé en cuir noir.

– Il n'était pas blanc hier soir ? demanda Alec, avec un demi-sourire.

– Si, mais ma déco est le miroir de mon état d'esprit.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

– Vois le côté positif : nous n'aurons pas à le chercher partout.

Alec resta un moment silencieux, observant Jace qui dormait.

– Je peux te demander un service ?

– Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, mais vu que je ne peux rien te refuser…

– Super. Pourrais-tu garder Jace ici quelques heures ? Il faut que je rentre à l'institut prévenir les autres. Je reviens dès que je peux.

Magnus soupira.

– Je ne suis pas un babysitteur ! Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner pour ça.

– Je le ferais. Merci, répondit Alec, en embrassant son petit-ami.

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Oh ! Et méfie-toi de lui. Ne le laisse sortir sous aucun prétexte, même si tu dois utiliser la magie.

– C'est noté.

En arrivant à l'institut, Alec trouva sa sœur dans tous ses états.

– Jace n'est pas rentré ! dit-elle, d'une voix suraiguë.

– Calme-toi ! Il est chez Magnus, il va bien. Il est juste… ivre.

– Ivre ? Jace ?

Alec raconta toute l'histoire à sa sœur, qui eut du mal à le croire. Puis, il mit Hodge au courant. Le jeune Lightwood et son professeur étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'éloigner Jace de l'institut pendant un jour ou deux serait sans doute la meilleure solution pour calmer les choses. Jace n'accepta pas facilement, mais il n'eut pas vraiment son mot à dire. Le sortilège que Magnus avait lancé l'empêchait de quitter le loft.

Au bout de quarante-huit heures, Alec vint le chercher pour le ramener à l'institut. Le sorcier leur ouvrit un portail qui les déposa juste devant la grille de l'église. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Les filles s'entrainaient au combat avec l'aide de Jonathan. Jace fila directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été glorieux. Il n'était pas fier de lui et avait pris de bonnes résolutions pendant son isolement chez Magnus. Il voulait se concentrer sur Clary et faire en sorte de mieux la connaître. Au fond de lui, il voulait savoir si elle partageait ses sentiments.

Une fois changé, Jace rejoignit la salle de musique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de jouer. Au bout de quinze minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux, espérant voir Clary, mais sa mâchoire se crispa quand il vit Jonathan. Il continua malgré tout de jouer, ignorant le nouveau venu. La musique avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

– Salut, fit Jonathan, en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai appris que tu étais rentré.

– Tu vois, tu es bien informé.

– Écoute, Jace, je ne suis pas là pour te provoquer, d'accord ?

Jace s'arrêta de jouer et lui lança un regard noir.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? siffla-t-il.

– Je dois te parler. C'est important. Peut-être qu'après m'avoir écouté, tu changeras d'avis sur moi.

– Si tu es venu chercher des excuses…

– Non. Je comprends ta réaction. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu as juste suivi ton instinct de Chasseur d'Ombres.

– OK. Si tu veux parler, parlons. Pourquoi es-tu ici, à New York ?

– Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Isabelle et Clary, je recherche quelqu'un. Ce que je n'ai pas dit en revanche, c'est l'identité de cette personne.

– Un membre de ta famille ? Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

– Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire, d'accord ? Tu vas comprendre.

Jonathan était à présent tout proche du piano. Il prit une chaise par le dossier et la fit pivoter. Il s'assit à califourchon, les mains croisées sur le dos de la chaise.

– Je t'écoute, répondit Jace, en croisant les bras.

– Il s'agit en effet d'un membre de ma famille : mon frère. Mon demi-frère, pour être exact. Nous avons le même père. C'est lui qui nous a élevé tous les deux, mais dans deux maisons différentes. Je savais l'existence de mon frère, mais lui ne savait pas pour moi. Mon père s'absentait souvent et me laissait seul pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée. Mais un jour, il n'est plus revenu. Depuis, je me suis promis de retrouver mon frère, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

– Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! ironisa Jace. Pourquoi avoir menti sur ton nom en arrivant à l'institut ?

– Parce que mon père n'était pas vraiment… un exemple.

– Qui était-il ? Qui es-tu ?

Jonathan prit une grande inspiration un peu théâtrale et se lança.

– Mon père est… Valentin Morgenstern. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit ?

Jace mit du temps avant de pouvoir répondre, tant il était choqué par l'annonce de Jonathan.

– Valentin ? LE Valentin ? Celui qui a voulu renverser l'Enclave ? Tu es le fils de ce monstre ?

Jace se leva brusquement de sa chaise, qui tomba à la renverse.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas fini. Je dois encore te dire quelque chose.

– Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi, lâcha sèchement Jace, en s'éloignant du piano. Je vais prévenir Hodge.

Jonathan se mit en travers de sa route.

– Reste là ! Tu dois m'écouter.

– Laisse-moi passer, répliqua Jace, sur un ton menaçant.

Le jeune Morgenstern le défia du regard, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

– Tu as été très dur à trouver Jonathan, mais si je suis ici, c'est pour toi.

L'expression de Jace changea en une fraction de seconde. La stupeur avait remplacé la colère dans ses yeux.

– Co... Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

– Ton vrai prénom est bien Jonathan Christopher, pas vrai ? Je sais que peu de personnes sont au courant que Jace n'est qu'un surnom.

– Oui… mais comment sais-tu ça ? bredouilla le pauvre Jace, complètement sonné.

– Je le sais parce que tu es mon frère, Jace. Tu es toi aussi le fils de Valentin. Tu es un Morgenstern.

Jace ressentit soudain un violent malaise. Sa tête tournait et il avait la nausée. Il recula maladroitement et faillit trébucher sur une chaise.

– TU MENS ! hurla-t-il, d'une voix cassée par le désespoir. Je suis un Wayland, tu m'entends ? Je suis Jace Wayland.

l~~~l

Les rues autour du Pandémonium étaient désertes, le jour allait se lever dans quelques heures. C'était le moment parfait pour un rendez-vous clandestin. Une jeune femme brune marchait d'un pas décidé, faisant claquer ses talons sur le goudron de la route. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et tomba sur un individu à l'allure menaçante. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, pourtant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– Désolée, je suis en retard, minauda-t-elle.

D'un geste, l'homme retira sa capuche. Ses cheveux blonds tranchaient avec le noir de ses yeux.

– Notre plan se déroule-t-il comme prévu ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix mielleuse.

– Oui. Comme vous l'aviez demandé, cher Valentin, l'Inquisitrice est morte.

– Bien. Nous allons devoir faire vite maintenant.

– La suite du plan dépend entièrement de votre fils, ajouta la démone, dont les yeux n'étaient qu'un puits sans fond.

– J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Il a reçu ses instructions, il sait ce qu'il a à faire, répliqua Valentin, sûr de lui.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! encore un chapitre de bouclé :)**_

_**Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? *va se cacher très loin***_

_**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) c'est pas long et ça me fait plaisir !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est fini d'écrire, je dois juste faire la dernière correction. Il sera posté dans 15 jours si tout va bien.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma page TMI (lien sur mon profil) pour avoir des extraits.**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite les #Shadowhunters !**_

_**#Aly**_


	6. Chap 05 - The Morgensterns

_**Et oui me revoilou :) Voilà mon chapitre 5, que vous attendez sûrement beaucoup !**_

_**Merci pour tous vos gentils messages et votre soutien.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier les reviewers anonymes : Céline, Mgane, Othily, Elodie et Marie-Claude et Anik.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, désolé pour la fin... sadique :p**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**#Aly**_

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : The Morgensterns**

– TU MENS ! hurla Jace, d'une voix cassée par le désespoir. Je suis un Wayland, tu m'entends ? Je suis Jace Wayland.

– Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, mais tu dois me croire.

Jace le fusilla du regard, puis le contourna pour quitter la pièce. Mais Jonathan fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

– Ne pars pas ! On n'a pas encore fini.

– Moi, j'en ai fini avec toi. Lâche-moi, sinon…

Jonathan ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de remarquer un détail qui semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point. Il tenait toujours fermement le poignet de Jace qu'il fit tourner, afin d'examiner de plus près la chevalière qu'il avait au doigt.

– Tu voulais une preuve de ce que j'avance et bien la voilà. Regarde… Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

– C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. C'est le symbole de la famille Wayland.

Jonathan rit doucement.

– Faux. C'est l'emblème des Morgenstern. Père t'a peut-être menti sur ta véritable identité, mais il voulait que tu gardes un souvenir de tes origines.

– Tu délires complètement, protesta faiblement Jace, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Jonathan leva son autre main et la positionna à côté de celle de Jace. Lui aussi portait une chevalière avec de petites étoiles gravées dessus.

– Tu vois, c'est un M comme Morgenstern. Comme la tienne.

Tout en parlant, il retira l'anneau du doigt de Jace et le fit pivoter entre ses doigts, transformant le W en M. Jace le laissa faire, résigné.

– Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il, le regard morne.

– Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais il était en fuite à cette époque. Écoute, si ça peut t'aider à encaisser, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler aux autres. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles continuer à vivre en tant que Jace Wayland.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Jace.

– C'est vrai ? Tu garderais le secret ?

– Oui. Si c'est ce que tu veux, et si tu promets de ne plus me menacer avec une épée.

– C'est promis, répondit Jace, plus détendu. Merci.

Jonathan lui sourit et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra.

– C'est normal entre frères.

La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement. Instinctivement, les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Jace eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Clary.

– Salut, vous deux. Je… je vous dérange ?

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de l'un à l'autre.

– Heu… non. Nous étions seulement en train de discuter, répondit Jonathan.

– Discuter ? Vraiment ? Vous n'alliez pas vous battre, j'espère !

– Mais non, voyons, la rassura Jace.

– Tant mieux. (Elle se tourna vers Jace, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.) Jace… Je voulais te demander, serais-tu partant pour venir voir un film avec Isabelle et mon ami Simon ?

– Cela m'aurait vraiment plu de t'accompagner, mais Hodge m'a interdit toute sortie en dehors de l'institut pendant une semaine. Désolé, Clary.

– Dommage ! fit-elle, visiblement déçue.

Elle allait partir quand Jonathan la rattrapa.

– Clary, attends ! Je serais ravi de venir avec vous, si tu veux de moi, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

– Oh ! C'est vrai ? Merci, Jon. Cette sortie est si importante pour moi. J'ai peur de faire une gaffe avec Simon.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Jace, qui était resté en arrière, fulminait intérieurement. Au prix de gros efforts, il réussit à garder son calme et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, sa frustration prit le dessus et son poing s'écrasa contre le mur. Il regagna sa chambre pour s'appliquer une _Iratze_. Il avait frappé si fort qu'il s'était fracturé la main. Pendant que la stèle glissait sur sa peau, les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Aimer c'est détruire. « Aimer c'est souffrir plutôt. » pensa-t-il, amer.

l~~~l

Clary avait donné rendez-vous à Jonathan et Isabelle devant le cinéma à 19 h, car Simon devait venir la chercher chez elle. Ces dernières semaines, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, néanmoins elle lui parlait au téléphone presque tous les jours. Sa mère l'aidait à cacher la vérité à Simon. Elles avaient inventé une histoire qui tenait debout pour expliquer les nouvelles activités de Clary. Jocelyne n'était d'ailleurs pas enchantée de cette sortie, qu'elle trouvait trop dangereuse pour la couverture de sa fille. Toutefois, Simon devenait suspicieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clary refusait de lui présenter ses amis de sa nouvelle école d'Art et Jocelyne savait qu'il était hors de question de sortir définitivement Simon de la vie de sa fille.

Une fois montée dans la camionnette que Simon avait empruntée à un de ses copains, Clary fut soulagée de voir que son ami était aussi stressé qu'elle. Pendant qu'il conduisait, elle le briefa brièvement sur ses nouveaux amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma, Isabelle et Jonathan étaient déjà arrivés. La jeune Lightwood portait comme à son habitude une robe moulante très sexy gris argenté qui se nouait autour du cou pour mettre en valeur le dos nu de la jeune fille. Elle portait son fouet en électrum autour d'un poignet comme un bijou. Ses cuissardes noires, assorties à ses longs cheveux détachés, complétaient parfaitement sa tenue. Jonathan, lui, était habillé le plus sobrement du monde. Il portait un t-shirt gris tout simple sur un jean sombre et des chaussures montantes noires.

– Hey ! Vous deux, fit Clary, en faisant croire à Simon qu'elle voyait ses amis pour la première fois de la journée.

Il resta en retrait, les yeux braqués sur Isabelle.

– Jon, Izzy, je vous présente Simon, mon meilleur ami. Simon, voici Isabelle et Jonathan.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant de rentrer dans le cinéma. Les garçons achetèrent du popcorn et des boissons, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle. Clary fut surprise de voir Isabelle se mettre d'elle-même à côté de Simon. Elle soupçonna son amie de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs entre elle et Jonathan.

– Le film n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te passionner, murmura Jonathan au bout d'un moment, en se penchant vers Clary.

– Zut ! Je suis démasquée, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Si tu veux, à l'occasion, je pourrais t'emmener voir le film de ton choix. Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

Clary regrettait d'être dans le noir et de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer le visage du jeune homme.

– Tu me proposes un rencard ou j'ai mal entendu ?

– Ça dépend de ta réponse.

Clary soupira. Cette fois, elle fut soulagée que l'obscurité de la salle empêche Jonathan de la voir rougir.

– C'est très gentil, Jon, mais je…

– Tu préfèrerais y aller avec Jace, n'est-ce pas ?

Clary fut si surprise d'être percée à jour, qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Du coup, Jonathan en profita pour continuer dans sa lancée.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à attendre quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je ne devrais sûrement pas te le dire, mais pendant notre discussion dans la salle de musique, il m'a révélé qu'il te considérait seulement comme une amie. Rien d'autre. Tu n'es visiblement pas son type de fille.

Clary encaissa difficilement le choc. Sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle répondit à Jonathan.

– Je vois. De toute façon, je n'attendais rien venant de lui. C'est un garçon trop compliqué.

Un petit sourire satisfait étira le coin de la bouche de Jonathan. Puis, il posa sa main sur celle de Clary.

– Laisse-moi une chance !

Clary ne retira pas sa main.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Après le film, ils allèrent tous boire un verre, puis se séparèrent. Simon raccompagna Clary chez elle.

– Ils sont sympas tes nouveaux copains, dit Simon.

– Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent.

– Justement… en parlant de ça... Sais-tu si Isabelle sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? bafouilla-t-il, l'air gêné.

– SIMON !

– Quoi, Simon ! Elle est canon, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance, non ?

– Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois son style. Désolée.

Simon ne répondit rien, mais il était visiblement déçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez Clary. Elle descendit du van et souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami, qui rentra ensuite chez lui. Clary fouilla dans son sac pour trouver la clé qui ouvrait la porte du hall. Soudain, une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

– Je pensais que tu rentrais directement à l'institut.

Clary se retourna. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Jonathan.

– Non, enfin si. Je monte juste quelques minutes pour parler à ma mère et je comptais repartir après.

– Je voulais te raccompagner pour que tu ne sois pas seule.

– C'est gentil. Monte avec moi, je vais te présenter ma mère.

Les yeux du garçon se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur inhabituelle. Il se rappela les mots de son père et son objectif. C'était l'occasion parfaite.

– Avec plaisir, fit-il, avec un sourire éclatant. Je te suis.

Après de rapides présentations, Clary raconta leur soirée à sa mère. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'histoire du film, car elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas suivi grand-chose. Jonathan s'éclipsa pendant qu'elle parlait, prétextant une envie pressante. Il monta l'escalier, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit une des portes du couloir. La chambre de Jocelyne. Il inspecta la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il entreprit alors de fouiller méthodiquement la chambre, en commençant par la table de chevet, près du lit. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Cependant, un petit coffret attira son attention. Il était en bois, d'aspect ancien et sur le couvercle étaient gravées deux lettres : JC. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était vide à l'exception d'une mèche de cheveux blonds. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit alors, un mélange de nostalgie et d'amertume. Il se reprit aussitôt, referma le coffret puis quitta la pièce, déçu. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une autre porte quand la voix de Clary l'arrêta.

– Jon, je suis prête ! Hodge va se demander ce que l'on fabrique.

– J'arrive ! fit-il, du haut de l'escalier.

Les jours qui suivirent, Clary passa le plus clair de son temps avec Jonathan. Le désintérêt de Jace à son égard la blessait, mais elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps à essayer de le comprendre.

– Que lis-tu ? demanda Jonathan, en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Clary.

La jeune fille était tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la bibliothèque.

– Tu m'as fait peur !

– Désolé.

Il tira une chaise d'un geste gracieux et s'assit à côté de Clary.

– L'histoire des premiers Nephilim, hein ?

– Oui. Ce livre est passionnant. Je pensais avoir rattrapé mon retard sur tout ce qui touche au monde magique, mais tous ces livres contiennent tellement de connaissances. (Elle fit un mouvement circulaire avec son bras.) Une vie ne suffirait pas pour tous les lire. Jonathan esquissa un sourire.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

– Pas spécialement. Mais si tu cherches un partenaire de jujitsu ou de karaté, je suis ton homme !

– Pourquoi pas ? Je vais ranger ça et je te suis.

Clary se dirigea vers l'étagère où elle avait pris le gros volume à la couverture marron. Elle le posa à sa place, mais le livre lui glissa des mains. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle eut. Il disparut comme aspiré dans l'étagère.

– JON ! s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Le garçon se précipita vers elle.

– Regarde ! répliqua Clary, en désignant l'étagère du doigt. Un fantôme est à mon avis plus probable que ça.

Jonathan se pencha au-dessus de l'emplacement vide. Il mesurait au moins vingt centimètres de plus que Clary et n'avait donc pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

– Comment as-tu fait ? Pourrais-tu le refaire ?

Clary le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le regard du jeune homme brillait d'un éclat étrange, entre fascination et excitation.

– Ne t'emballe pas ! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de spécial. Je te jure que j'ai juste posé ce livre.

Elle passa le doigt sur la surface lisse du bois de l'étagère.

– Essaye de le reprendre, alors !

– Bon, si tu insistes. Je peux essayer.

Clary fit le vide dans sa tête comme lorsqu'elle voulait chasser un charme magique. Elle visualisa la surface de l'eau et s'imagina plonger la main dedans. Elle ouvrit un œil, étonnée de ne pas buter sur la surface dure.

– Ça marche ! murmura-t-elle, en saisissant le haut du livre avant de le sortir entièrement.

– Bravo ! Tu es vraiment une fille très spéciale, Clary Fray.

Jonathan reposa le livre à sa place puis il prit la jeune fille par les épaules.

– Je t'aiderai à perfectionner ton don, lui dit-il, très sérieusement.

– Merci, mais… tu appelles ça un don, toi ? J'ai plus l'impression que ça fait de moi un monstre de foire. Je devrais en parler à Hodge ou à ma mère.

– Si tu veux devenir un cobaye de l'Enclave, vas-y. J'attendrais un peu si j'étais toi. Très peu de Chasseurs d'Ombres développent ce genre de capacité, mais quand ça arrive, l'Enclave adore les étudier.

Ce qu'il venait de dire à Clary était un mensonge et Jonathan le savait parfaitement. Il était très doué pour mentir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussé son père à lui donner cette mission. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à la pensée de le rendre fier de lui.

– Bon, je te fais confiance, conclut finalement Clary, en lui rendant son sourire.

l~~~l

– Yeah ! Et voilà, j'ai encore gagné ! Désolé mon pote, mais même à la console je suis meilleur que toi.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

– Comment peux-tu le supporter au quotidien ? grommela Magnus, avachi dans un fauteuil qui n'allait pas du tout avec le style simpliste de la chambre d'Alec.

Ignorant la remarque du sorcier, Alec se tourna vers Jace, l'air sérieux.

– Au fait, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'entends plus déblatérer sur Jonathan. Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tomber aussi facilement.

L'air moqueur et détendu qu'arborait Jace jusque là, s'évanouit brusquement. L'or de ses iris s'assombrit et ses traits se figèrent.

– Il est venu me voir pour discuter. Je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais sur lui depuis le début. Fin de l'histoire, lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Jace ne savait pas mentir, surtout à Alec. Leur lien de _Parabataï_ faisait qu'il était sûrement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

– Si tu le dis. Par contre, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu le laisses passer autant de temps avec Clary. Ils sont inséparables depuis la sortie avec Izzy et Simon. Elle ne t'intéresse plus ?

– Désolé Alec, mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils en matière de fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua sèchement Jace, en se levant brutalement.

Il jeta la manette de jeu sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son petit-ami, mais Alec l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Jace sortit de la chambre et regagna la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

– Entre.

Alec passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Je peux te parler ? Promis, je ne serai pas long.

– Bien sûr, viens. Et… je m'excuse pour ce que je viens de te dire. C'était méchant et tu n'y es pour rien. Cette fille me rend dingue !

Il se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit, alors qu'Alec fermait la porte.

– Parle-lui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins, tu seras fixé et tu pourras avancer.

– Wow ! Ça, c'est du conseil de pro, le taquina Jace. Tu devrais monter ton agence matrimoniale. Avec Magnus, vous feriez fortune.

Alec lui lança un coussin, qu'il évita sans problèmes.

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Magnus a raison, je ne sais pas comment je te supporte.

– Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? Allez, tu sais que je plaisante. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de Clary.

– Mouais…

– Bon, OK… Tu as raison, je vais aller lui parler. (Alec se retourna pour sortir.) Merci pour ton aide.

Alec lui adressa un signe de tête avant de quitter la chambre et rejoindre Magnus.

Ce soir-là, Jace se coucha dans un état d'esprit apaisé. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt-quatre heures de punition et il était bien décidé à recoller les morceaux entre Clary et lui. Il pensait passer une bonne nuit, mais… ce ne fut pas le cas. Il fit un rêve. Le genre de rêve qui vous réveille en pleine nuit, en sursaut et en sueur, et dont chaque détail est gravé dans votre mémoire alors que vous auriez préféré tout oublier au réveil. Le rêve de Jace était de ceux-là.

_Deux garçons marchaient côte à côte. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux et avaient la même carrure. Un élément les différenciait cependant : la paire d'ailes angéliques qu'ils avaient dans le dos. L'une était d'un blanc éclatant, aux multiples reflets irisés. L'autre était son exact opposé : noire et abimée, n'inspirant que souffrance et tristesse. L'un des garçons, celui aux ailes brûlées, s'arrêta brusquement et sortit un poignard. En un éclair, il se retrouva derrière l'autre garçon puis le frappa violemment dans le dos. Le garçon aux ailes immaculées tomba à genoux alors qu'une tâche écarlate s'épanouissait entre ses ailes._

Puis, Jace se réveilla. Il se tint le visage à deux mains avant de se rallonger et tenta de se rendormir. Mais, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ces images. Ces deux garçons blonds, l'un à côté de l'autre, sous une pluie de cendre. Sa respiration était erratique, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit, l'impression de déjà-vu qu'il ressentait. Et si ce rêve était prémonitoire ? Et si son subconscient le mettait en garde contre ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas ? L'épuisement eut finalement raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Lui qui se levait toujours aux aurores, se couvrit la tête avec sa couette lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux. Ce fut Jonathan qui le fit sortir du lit, en frappant à sa porte.

– Jace, tu es levé ? Il est presque 11 h.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

– Allez, ouvre-moi ! J'ai une chose importante à te demander.

Jace soupira, mais devant l'insistance de son frère, il se leva. Il fit un saut rapide dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage avant d'aller ouvrir à Jonathan.

– J'espère que c'est important, grommela-t-il en le laissant entrer.

– Tu as une sale tête, petit frère ! Mauvaise nuit ?

– On peut dire ça. Viens-en au fait. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

– Je voulais savoir si cela t'embêterait que j'invite Clary au cinéma ce soir.

Le cœur de Jace se serra, mais il réussit à se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Jonathan à quel point cela l'affectait.

– Et si c'était le cas, tu renoncerais à l'inviter ?

Jonathan esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Jace.

– Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, Jace, personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire. C'est ce que m'a appris l'éducation de notre père.

– Alors…, pourquoi venir chercher mon approbation ?

– Je suis là uniquement par politesse fraternelle. Je ne voulais pas te planter un couteau dans le dos.

À ces mots, le rêve de Jace lui revint furtivement en mémoire.

– De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me gênerait. On est juste amis.

– Super ! Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. Bon, je te laisse, on se voit plus tard.

Jace referma la porte derrière son frère puis soupira. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il passa près de la table qui lui servait de bureau et s'empara subitement d'une _Kindjal_. Il pivota légèrement et lança l'arme avec une telle force qu'elle s'enfonça de moitié dans la porte de sa chambre, fissurant le bois sur au moins cinq centimètres.

l~~~l

Clary n'arriva à l'institut qu'en début d'après-midi, ce jour-là, car Simon lui avait proposé de venir voir son groupe répéter. Elle trouva Church, allongé dans le couloir les quatre fers en l'air, comme à son habitude. Puis, elle tomba sur Jonathan au moment où il sortait de la bibliothèque.

– Oh ! Salut Clary, lui dit-il, avec un grand sourire charmeur.

– Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

– Oui. Et j'espère l'être encore plus grâce à toi.

– Ah bon ! Pourquoi ça ?

– Je t'invite au cinéma ce soir. C'est toi qui choisis le film. Allez, dis oui !

Jonathan joignit ses mains devant son visage, dans un geste implorant. La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre.

– C'est d'accord, avec plaisir. Je regarde les horaires et je te tiens au courant. Ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

La sortie ciné avec Clary fut décevante pour Jonathan. Il comptait sur l'occasion d'être seul avec elle pour marquer des points, mais la jeune fille était tendue. Jonathan avait l'habitude de plaire, il savait séduire une fille d'un seul regard. Clary était différente. Même s'ils s'étaient tenus par la main à la sortie du film, Jonathan avait senti qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin.

De retour à l'institut, Jonathan et Clary se séparèrent.

– Je vais me changer. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. Le sac de frappes va voir de quoi je suis capable ! plaisanta-t-elle, en montrant les poings.

– Bonne séance alors. Moi, je vais aller grignoter un peu, j'ai faim.

– OK, à plus tard.

Jonathan la regarda s'éloigner en direction des chambres, puis rejoignit la cuisine.

– Tiens, salut Alec, fit-il, en découvrant l'ainé des Lightwood attablé devant un sandwich.

Alec se retourna et lui fit un signe de tête.

– Tu t'es pris une raclée, dis-moi ! ajouta le jeune Morgenstern, en voyant les hématomes sur le visage et les bras d'Alec. Qui t'a fait ça ?

– Jace. On vient de terminer une séance d'entraînement. Il se bat toujours à fond même quand c'est un combat pour de faux. Et pour ta gouverne, il est dans le même état que moi, répliqua Alec, piqué au vif.

– Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que… enfin bref…

Alec se radoucit et changea de sujet.

– Où est Clary ? Vous n'étiez pas au cinéma tous les deux ?

– Si. Elle est dans sa chambre pour se changer.

– OK... Au fait, Hodge nous donne quartier libre ce soir. (Alec se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.) Je vais aller me changer, moi aussi.

– Tu vas voir ton sorcier, ce soir, pas vrai ?

Alec, qui venait de franchir la porte de la cuisine, s'arrêta net.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? répondit-il, sans se retourner.

– Je sais que tu sors avec Magnus Bane. Ce n'est pas un secret, si ?

Cette fois, Alec se retourna pour le confronter.

– Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

– Personne. Mais, je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle. C'est courageux de ta part, cela dit. Être gay est encore plus difficile à assumer pour un Chasseur d'Ombres que pour un Terrestre.

– C'est ma vie privée, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! répliqua sèchement Alec.

– Tes parents savent que tu fricotes avec un Enfant de Lilith ?

– Tu vas trop loin !

Alec n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid facilement. Il n'était pas sanguin comme Jace. Malgré tout, il sentait la colère l'envahir et son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

– Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai rien contre les Créatures Obscures. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse sortir avec l'une d'elles. Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres, Alexander, tu mérites mieux qu'un demi-démon.

– Magnus est bien plus qu'un demi-démon. C'est un grand sorcier, fidèle à l'Enclave. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes nous aussi des hybrides ?

– Nous sommes des Nephilim, Alec ! s'exclama Jonathan, en élevant la voix. Le sang de l'Ange Raziel coule dans nos veines.

– Cela ne nous rend pas supérieurs à eux.

– Non. Tu as raison, se reprit Jonathan, d'une voix plus apaisée. Je me suis un peu emporté, excuse-moi.

– Tu as le droit de défendre tes convictions, répondit Alec, toujours sur ses gardes.

– J'espère que tu es conscient que cette relation est vouée à l'échec.

Alec soupira, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

– Jon, tu recommences…

– Je suis sérieux. Il est immortel, Alec. Connais-tu l'espérance de vie des Nephilim ? Pas géniale à mon avis.

Jonathan était clairement agaçant, mais Alec dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce dernier point. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cet aspect de sa relation avec Magnus.

– Merci pour le conseil, mais ça me regarde. Je dois y aller, salut.

Après le départ d'Alec, Jonathan prit une pomme dans le bas du réfrigérateur et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il prit la direction des chambres et s'arrêta devant celle de Clary. Il colla une oreille à la porte et entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il quitta le couloir des chambres, descendit à la salle d'entraînement puis se cacha derrière une colonne.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Clary apparut au bout du couloir en pantalon de jogging et t-shirt noir. Jonathan sortit de sa cachette, faisant mine qu'il était là par hasard.

– Tu viens t'entraîner, toi aussi, lui dit Clary, en le rejoignant.

– Non. En fait, je voulais te parler. Je… heu… je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire.

– Me dire quoi ?

Il vrilla son regard à celui de la jeune fille. Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

– Je t'apprécie énormément Clary, tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura-t-il doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

Clary, troublée, bredouilla un « Oui » alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

– Bien, continua Jonathan, en prenant les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est réciproque.

Clary ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en étaient déjà à ce stade tous les deux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jonathan, lui, était parfaitement maître de son corps et de ses sens. La rune qu'il s'était tatouée en attendant Clary, amplifiait le moindre bruit dans un rayon de dix mètres. Il entendit ainsi parfaitement le cœur de Clary louper un battement lorsqu'il lui prit les mains. Mais surtout, il percevait les bruits venant de la pièce juste à côté de lui. Les sons sourds des coups de bâton sur le mannequin d'entraînement avaient cessé. Le moment qu'il attendait était arrivé. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Jonathan pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, mais Clary fut si surprise qu'elle le laissa faire. Son timing était parfait, le jeune Morgenstern le savait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que…

– Lâche-la ! rugit une voix, déformée par la colère.

Clary l'avait pourtant reconnue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle repoussa vivement Jonathan, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Mais Jace s'était déjà jeté sur son rival. Il le poussa aussi loin qu'il pouvait de Clary. Jonathan, qui avait tenté de l'éviter en vain, trébucha et s'affala par terre. Il lança un regard mauvais à Jace, puis prit son élan pour se remettre d'un bond sur ses pieds.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade, ma parole !

Les deux garçons se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, prêts à en démordre. Jace était en effet, à deux doigts de craquer.

– Tu la touches encore une fois, je te tue ! Compris ? cracha-t-il, en pointant Jonathan du doigt.

Sans détacher son regard de celui de son frère, Jonathan arbora un sourire provocateur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il repoussa d'un revers de main le doigt de Jace toujours pointé sur son torse comme s'il chassait une mouche. Puis, il se pencha légèrement pour que Jace soit le seul à l'entendre.

– Tu l'as entendue crier ou vue se débattre ? Désolé pour toi, frangin, mais elle était consentante. Et… crois-moi, elle a aimé ça.

La réaction de Jace ne se fit pas attendre. Son poing s'écrasa sur la joue de Jonathan qui tituba en arrière. Il retrouva cependant son équilibre pour se mettre en position de défense.

– Jace ! Arrête tout de suite ! cria Clary, horrifiée.

Elle se rua sur le jeune homme et l'agrippa par son t-shirt.

Lorsque Jace l'avait surprise bouche contre bouche avec Jonathan, Clary avait d'abord ressenti de la honte et de la culpabilité. Mais la violence de Jace la fit sortir de ses gonds. De quel droit se permettait-il de diriger sa vie ? Il n'était ni son père ni son petit-ami. Il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer aussi jaloux ou protecteur.

– Éloigne-toi, Clary. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser par accident.

Elle le tira plus fort par le bras, pour le forcer à la regarder

– Stop ! Arrête ton cirque, d'accord ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi jaloux après avoir dit à Jon que je ne te plaisais pas ?

À ces mots, Jace se figea. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre Jonathan et Clary.

– Quoi ? fit-il, estomaqué. (Il saisit Clary par les épaules.) Non... je n'ai jamais dit ça, Clary, crois-moi ! Il t'a menti.

– Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

Jace lança un regard accusateur vers Jonathan, qui n'avait pas bougé.

– C'est très simple. Pour m'évincer. Il sait à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Clary n'en revenait pas. Elle sonda le regard ambré de Jace comme si la vérité s'y trouvait forcément. Ce dernier en profita pour échapper à son étreinte et rejoignit Jonathan en trois enjambées.

– J'avais raison depuis le début, tu n'es qu'un menteur !

D'un coup de pied circulaire, Jonathan faucha les jambes de Jace qui tomba en arrière. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, Jonathan posa un genou sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol.

– Je suis peut-être un menteur, mais toi, tu es un mauvais perdant, susurra Jonathan.

– Arrêtez de vous battre ! hurla Clary. Jon, je veux la vérité.

Jonathan se redressa, tout en maintenant la pression sur le torse de Jace.

– Mea culpa. J'avoue, fit-il finalement, en libérant Jace, qui se remit immédiatement debout. Clary, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. (Il se tourna alors vers Jace et lui jeta un regard glacial.) Alors, comme ça tu as peur de la concurrence, petit frère ?

À ces mots, Jace devint livide. Sa respiration était bruyante et il serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

– J'aurais dû t'enfoncer cette épée dans la gorge, l'autre nuit, s'emporta Jace, furieux.

– Tu veux te battre ? Viens, je t'attends ! fanfaronna Jonathan en bombant le torse.

Ce fut Jace qui lança les hostilités sous les protestations de Clary. Les coups pleuvaient entre les deux garçons qui avaient tous les deux le visage en sang. Clary prit son portable et appela Hodge et Alec. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour séparer les deux garçons.

– Pour l'amour de l'Ange, Jace, stop ! gronda Alec, en attrapant son ami par les deux bras, pendant que Hodge s'occupait de Jonathan.

Jace croisa le regard de son _parabataï_ et sa respiration se calma progressivement. Hodge, par contre, était visiblement très remonté.

– Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux, dit-il, en maintenant Jonathan à bonne distance de Jace. Surtout toi, Jace, tu avais promis de te tenir tranquille.

– Je n'y suis pour rien !

– NON ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Ceci est inacceptable.

Jonathan esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Mais, Clary n'eut pas le cœur à se taire.

– Ce n'est pas la faute de Jace, le défendit-elle. C'est Jon qui m'a menti pour que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec lui. S'il vous plait, ne le punissez pas à cause d'une décision que j'ai prise.

Jace, surpris, leva les yeux vers Clary et lui adressa un « Merci » muet qu'elle lut sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de Jonathan, quant à lui, s'évanouit. Tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui, accusateurs, attendant une explication de sa part. Il avait perdu la partie et cela le mit dans une colère noire.

– Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? explosa-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais menti à quelqu'un peut-être ? Toi… (Il pointa son index en direction de Jace.) Tu n'aurais pas dû faire de moi ton ennemi.

– C'est une menace ? rétorqua Jace, alors que Clary était à présent à ses côtés.

Jonathan l'ignora et s'adressa aux autres.

– Vous voulez savoir qui est le plus gros menteur, ici ? Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Clary, ce n'est pas moi… C'est lui.

Les yeux sombres de Jonathan étaient animés d'un éclat machiavélique. Il croisa le regard de Jace, qui blêmit aussitôt, comprenant ce que son frère avait l'intention de faire.

– Vous connaissez tous Valentin Morgenstern, je suppose ? Ces derniers temps, des rumeurs de son retour enflent dans le monde obscur. Et bien… je suis son fils.

– Jon, non… tu avais promis, souffla Jace, paniqué.

– Trop tard ! siffla-t-il. (Il se tourna vers les autres.) Jace est mon frère. Nous sommes tous les deux des Morgenstern.

Alec et Clary ouvrirent des yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Hodge relâcha Jonathan, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps. Contrairement aux autres, ce n'était pas la surprise qui se lisait dans son regard, mais une profonde tristesse. Ce qui le hantait, ce qu'il redoutait depuis des années venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! encore un chapitre de fini :)**_

_**Rassurez-vous j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture, le chapitre 11 est terminé (au moment où je poste ce chapitre).**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Perso, c'est un de mes préférés :) J'adooooore JACE et je m'amuse beaucoup à l'opposer à Jon.**_

_**Laissez moi un petit commentaire, si vous lisez : ça fait toujours plaisir ! Moi aussi, j'adore vous lire ;)**_

_**RDV dans 15 jours pour la suite.**_

_**à bientôt**_

_**#Aly**_


	7. Chap 06 - Ange ou Démon

_**Coucou, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre :)**_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier pour les Favs et les alerts, ainsi que pour les reviews pour le chapitre d'avant.**_

_**Merci aux reviewers anonymes : Priscillia, Othily, Mgane.**_

_**Dsolée pour les fins sadiques, j'avoue que j'aime laisser le suspens ahah**_

_**je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin de celui-ci lol *pas taper***_

_**on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Ange ou démon ?**

– Jace est mon frère, dit Jonathan. Nous sommes tous les deux des Morgenstern.

Ce fut Alec qui, le premier, brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Le père de Jace s'appelait Michael Wayland. Il l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux.

– L'histoire est compliquée, continua Jonathan. Ce que je sais, c'est que notre père, Valentin, s'est fait passé pour Michael Wayland. Il s'est caché pendant presque dix ans sans être inquiété.

– Depuis quand sais-tu que vous êtes frères ? murmura Clary à l'oreille de Jace.

Aucune réponse. Jace n'avait en effet pas bougé depuis la terrible annonce de Jonathan. Son regard était vide, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps.

– J'accepte de vous raconter tout ce que je sais, mais je dois avoir votre promesse, Hodge, que vous ne direz rien à l'Enclave.

– C'est promis.

– Avant toute chose, vous devez comprendre que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Tout comme toi, Jace, je suis une victime des expériences de notre père.

Jace se ranima brusquement.

– Des expériences ?

– Oui. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu es meilleur que la plupart des Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Plus fort, plus rapide. Il y a une raison pourtant.

– Je suis curieux de savoir laquelle. Moi, je pense que tu es juste jaloux que je sois meilleur que toi, répliqua Jace, sur le ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait.

Jonathan rit doucement.

– Ne sois pas si prétentieux, voyons ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas meilleur que moi. Nous sommes pareils, tous les deux. Nous avons eu la même éducation, le même entraînement.

Jace grimaça, mais ne répondit rien. Jonathan continua son explication avec un petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres.

– Valentin s'est injecté du sang de démon pour devenir plus fort. Sans résultat. Il a donc pensé que ça marcherait mieux sur un enfant ou… un bébé.

– Oh ! Mon Dieu ! souffla Clary, qui voyait où il voulait en venir.

– Il a injecté du sang de démon à la mère de Jace pendant sa grossesse. Parallèlement, il a séduit ma mère et l'a mise enceinte. Elle était jeune, influençable et… mariée à Stephen Herondale. Cependant, ce n'est pas du sang de démon qu'elle a reçu durant sa grossesse, mais du sang d'ange.

– Tu veux nous faire croire que, toi, tu as du sang d'ange qui coule dans tes veines ? ironisa Jace. Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible, mon vieux.

– Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser pour toi, mais réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi Père t'aurait-il gardé près de lui pendant toutes ces années ? Pour te surveiller. Tu étais trop instable et impulsif pour qu'il te laisse seul.

– NON ! Tu mens, s'emporta Jace. Tu as inventé tout ça, rien n'est vrai. Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis. Je ne suis pas un… un monstre.

Jace se retourna vers Alec et s'empara prestement de la dague que son ami portait à la ceinture. Puis, il bondit vers Jonathan en brandissant l'arme.

– Jace, non ! hurlèrent d'une seule voix, Clary, Hodge et Alec.

Le jeune Morgenstern para le coup avec son bras. La lame aiguisée entailla profondément sa chair, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il réussit tout de même à saisir le poignet de Jace, puis le tordit pour lui faire lâcher prise. Une fois désarmé, il relâcha son frère et tomba à genoux.

– Tu vois, impulsif et violent. Tu viens de prouver que je disais vrai, murmura Jonathan, en tenant son bras ensanglanté.

Alec et Clary s'empressèrent d'éloigner Jace pendant que Hodge s'occupait du blessé.

– C'est profond, il ne t'a pas loupé… Clary, peux-tu accompagner Jonathan à l'infirmerie et l'aider à soigner ses blessures ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit la jeune fille.

– Méfie-toi de lui, souffla Jace, avant que Clary ne s'éloigne.

Une fois Clary et Jonathan partis, Hodge soupira.

– Que vais-je faire de toi ? dit-il en rejoignant Jace et Alec.

– Vous ne croyez pas ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Écoute mon garçon, il y a des choses que tu ignores et qu'il est temps que tu saches. Tu dois me promettre de rester calme, d'accord ?

– Je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire, pas vrai ?

– Non. Mais tu dois l'entendre malgré tout. Je n'ai rien dit toutes ces années, car je pensais te protéger. À présent, je réalise que j'ai peut-être eu tort.

Hodge posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jace et le regarda longuement en silence.

– Tout ce que t'a dit Jonathan est vrai. Je faisais partie du Cercle de Valentin à l'époque. J'étais l'un des rares à savoir qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il avait simulé sa mort. Quand tu es arrivé à l'institut et que les Lightwood t'ont adopté, j'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais l'enfant mi-ange. Je suis désolé que cela ne soit pas le cas.

– Alors…, c'est vrai. Tout est vrai, souffla Jace.

L'or de ses yeux avait perdu son éclat.

– Oui. Mais, cela ne doit pas remettre en cause la personne que tu es devenue. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jace.

Les yeux du garçon s'humidifièrent et une larme orpheline coula sur sa joue. Alec ressentit la douleur intense de son frère adoptif et pressa son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

– Vous ne direz rien à l'Enclave, n'est-ce pas ? fit Jace d'une voix faible.

– Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, tu le sais. Essaye de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Va dans ta chambre, prends une douche et soigne-moi ces blessures.

Jace acquiesça de la tête et se tourna vers Alec qui le suivit sans un mot.

Quand Hodge arriva à l'infirmerie, Clary terminait une _Iratze_ dans le cou de Jonathan. La plaie à son bras avait été nettoyée et n'était déjà qu'une fine ligne rose pâle.

– Clary, peux-tu nous laisser seuls, s'il te plait ? Je dois parler à Jonathan.

– Oui, bien sûr. Où est Jace ?

La voix de la jeune fille trembla légèrement en prononçant le prénom du jeune Chasseur d'Ombres.

– Dans sa chambre, avec Alec.

– D'accord, je vous laisse.

– Je vais être direct avec toi, commença Hodge, après que Clary soit partie. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Tu n'as apporté que des problèmes depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas dû balancer la vérité à Jace de cette manière. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te pardonne un jour. Cependant, je sais que ton histoire est vraie, car j'ai connu votre père.

– Je regrette, croyez-moi, répondit Jonathan, d'un air penaud. Si vous voulez que j'aille m'excuser…

– NON ! le coupa Hodge. Surtout pas. Jace a besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Je pense que moins il te verra, plus vite il acceptera ce qu'il est et pourra ainsi passer à autre chose.

– Vous… vous voulez que je parte, c'est ça ?

– Juste pour quelques heures, oui. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je pense que cela serait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde.

– Bien. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller faire un tour, je reviens dans deux ou trois heures, ça ira ?

– C'est parfait.

Jonathan sortit de l'infirmerie, puis il quitta l'institut, les mains dans les poches. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il franchit le grand portail en fer.

l~~~l

Lorsque Clary frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jace, elle était nerveuse. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires la tourmentait. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui d'avoir eu cette réaction si brutale et inappropriée. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flattée. C'était la première fois que des garçons se battaient pour elle. Elle se reprit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

– C'est Clary, lança Alec, en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

La jeune fille entendit la réponse de Jace. Qu'il accepte de la voir était une première victoire.

– Viens, entre.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Pas bien, comme tu dois t'en douter. J'ai réussi à l'empêcher de faire son sac et crois-moi, ça n'a pas été simple. Et de ton côté, comment va Jonathan ?

– Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il survivra. Je ne vais pas le plaindre, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, après tout.

Alec sourit devant l'attitude décidée de Clary.

– Qui a déclenché la bagarre ?

– Hum…, fit Clary, gênée.

Alec la regarda d'un air perplexe.

– Jace ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

– Je ne lui ai pas posé la question.

– Jace nous a surpris en train de… nous embrasser.

– Toi et Jon ?

– Non, moi et le Père Noël !

– Je comprends mieux sa réaction.

– Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Clary s'avança dans la chambre et vit Jace, allongé sur son lit.

– Désolée. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

Jace se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux mouillés, plaqués en arrière, lui donnaient un air plus jeune. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en lin beige, même ses pieds étaient nus. Clary s'efforça de penser à autre chose pour ne pas rougir.

– Au fait, je te présente mes excuses, dit Jace en s'asseyant en tailleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai… disjoncté.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Jace. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette sortie avec Jon. Je commence à croire qu'il a fait tout ça uniquement pour te faire enrager.

Le téléphone d'Alec se mit à vibrer.

– C'est Izzy. Elle se demande où nous sommes tous passés.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Si elle apprend que nous lui avons caché quelque chose de si grave, elle va nous en vouloir pendant un bon moment.

– C'est vrai, mais… je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

– Il n'est pas tout seul. Je suis là, moi, rétorqua Clary.

– Tu vois, tu peux y aller sans crainte. Clary restera avec moi en ton absence. Entre toi et moi, je préfère sa compagnie à la tienne. Elle est beaucoup plus marrante.

Jace fit un clin d'œil à son ami, puis un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

– On dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Tu as déjà retrouvé ton sarcasme habituel, répliqua Alec, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alec retrouva sa sœur dans la bibliothèque. Isabelle était en grande discussion avec Hodge, quand il entra dans la grande salle pleine de livres.

– Alors, comment va Jace ? demanda Isabelle, sur un ton pressant. Hodge m'a tout raconté. Quelle histoire !

– Il va mieux, je l'ai laissé avec Clary. Il va falloir le surveiller ces prochains jours.

Isabelle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son frère l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne prononce le moindre son. L'ainé des Lightwood avait remarqué le visage fermé et soucieux de leur précepteur.

– Êtes-vous sûr que ça va ? fit-il, inquiet.

Hodge soupira avant de répondre.

– Vu que vous êtes là tous les deux, autant vous le dire. J'ai été obligé de prévenir votre mère. Pas parce qu'elle est la directrice de cet institut, mais parce qu'elle est la tutrice légale de Jace. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait savoir.

Alec serra les dents.

– Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

– Elle était sous le choc, comme tu dois t'en douter.

– Jace ne va pas avoir de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

– Votre mère fera son possible pour le protéger aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourra. En fait, il y a autre chose.

– Ne soyez pas si énigmatique, Hodge ! s'impatienta Alec. Que vous a dit notre mère ?

– Il s'agit de l'inquisitrice Herondale. Elle est portée disparue.

– Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Mais je croyais qu'elle était rentrée à Alicante juste après son entretien avec Jon.

– C'est bien ça le problème : elle n'est jamais rentrée. Personne ne l'a revue après son départ pour New York. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue à la Cité Silencieuse.

– Et Jonathan ?

– Les Frères n'ont vu personne.

– C'est bizarre… Je l'ai croisé après qu'il soit rentré et il m'a assuré que tout s'était bien passé.

– Visiblement, il a menti, en conclut Isabelle. Et si Jace avait raison depuis le début à son sujet ? Et s'il avait tué l'inquisitrice ?

– Ne nous emballons pas, tempéra Hodge. Jonathan a peut-être menti, mais cela ne fait pas de lui un tueur, voyons. Nous devons garder un œil sur lui, mais notre priorité doit être de trouver ce qui est arrivé à Imogène. Alec, crois-tu que Magnus pourrait nous aider ?

– Je peux toujours lui demander.

– Les runes de localisation n'ont rien donné. Peut-être réussira-t-il là où nous avons échoué.

Les Lightwood sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent, côte à côte, dans les longs couloirs de l'institut.

– Dis-moi, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Alec à sa sœur, qui baissa les yeux.

– Heu… nulle part, pourquoi ?

– IZZY !

– Oh ! Ça va. Ne joue pas au grand frère protecteur avec moi, Alec, je n'ai plus six ans.

– Où étais-tu ? répéta-t-il, en se plantant devant sa cadette.

Isabelle soupira.

– Bon, OK… J'étais avec Simon.

– Simon qui ?

– Simon Lewis.

– L'ami de Clary ? Izzy, tu es sérieuse ? Tu as oublié qu'on ne doit pas traîner avec des Terrestres.

– Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! se défendit Isabelle. J'avais juste besoin de changer d'air. C'est invivable ici, depuis quelque temps.

Alec se radoucit.

– Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'est dangereux, tu le sais, voyons. Au fait, comment l'as-tu contacté ?

Isabelle fit la grimace.

– J'ai piqué le numéro de Simon dans le portable de Clary, pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Tu ne lui diras pas, hein ?

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, fit-il exaspéré. Je te confie Jace, d'accord ? C'est à mon tour de changer d'air.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et sortit de l'institut. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à Greenpoint sans s'en rendre compte, tant il était pris dans ses pensées. Il entra dans l'appartement du sorcier avec sa clé et ne parut même pas remarquer la nouvelle décoration quelque peu loufoque du salon.

– Salut, mon ange ! l'accueillit Magnus, en se levant du canapé.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, grommela Alec, en se débarrassant de sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise.

Magnus s'arrêta à quelques pas de son petit-ami, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

– Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ?

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, l'inquisitrice Herondale a disparu.

Magnus soupira, avant de répondre d'une voix teintée d'exaspération et de déception.

– On ne s'est pas vus depuis plusieurs jours et tu ne m'embrasses même pas !

– Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Si tu sors avec moi uniquement pour que l'Enclave utilise mes services gratuitement : dis-le-moi. J'ai des sentiments, Alec !

Le visage du jeune Chasseur d'Ombres se détendit et il rejoignit le sorcier. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Magnus répondit à son baiser et attira Alec contre lui. Il grogna faiblement quand ce dernier le repoussa gentiment.

– J'ai aussi des sentiments, tu le sais, non ? souffla Alec, en fixant le regard félin du sorcier.

– Sois plus démonstratif, dans ce cas !

– Écoute, je t'assure que je ne suis pas là uniquement pour te demander ton aide. J'avais envie de te voir. Excuse-moi de ne pas être de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Je te promets que je me rattraperai.

– Je saurai te le rappeler, dit Magnus, en esquissant un sourire. C'est la disparition de l'inquisitrice qui te rend de si mauvaise humeur ? Je ne vous savais pas si proche.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Magnus. En plus, ce n'est pas ça… C'est Jace, il ne va pas bien et… (Il hésita.) Je pense que ça m'affecte plus que je ne le pensais.

– Ah ! Vous les Nephilim et votre fichu lien _parabataï_… Il va falloir qu'il se ressaisisse et vite, sinon je viendrais lui botter les fesses moi-même.

Alec lui lança un regard sévère.

– Ne critique pas une chose dont tu ne sais rien ! lâcha-t-il agacé.

– Je suis immortel, Alexander, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai côtoyé bien plus de Chasseurs d'Ombres que tu n'en connaîtras durant toute ta vie. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que deux _parabataï_ ressentent, mais j'ai vu les dégâts que ce lien peut causer.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Alec, sur le même ton. Ce lien n'a rien de négatif, au contraire, il nous rend plus forts et plus performants au combat.

– T'es-tu seulement déjà demandé ce que tu ressentirais si Jace mourait ? (Alec serra les dents, mais ne répondit rien.) La douleur de celui qui reste est dans certains cas si intense qu'elle en devient insupportable. Elle peut même rendre fou.

– Alors, c'est comme ça, hein ? (Le regard d'Alec s'obscurcit et sa mâchoire se crispa.) C'est ainsi que sera notre relation ? Toi et ton immortalité aurez toujours raison quoi que je dise.

– Ne mélange pas tout, veux-tu. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Magnus, d'un ton las.

Il tendit la main vers Alec qui l'ignora.

– Bref… Tu peux nous aider à localiser l'inquisitrice, oui ou non ?

– Je peux essayer, oui. Mais, j'aurais besoin d'un objet lui appartenant.

Alec fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir dans lequel se trouvait un stylo. Il le tendit au sorcier sans un mot.

– Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

– Dans ce cas, appelle-moi si tu as quelque chose, dit Alec, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Attends, ne pars pas !

Magnus attrapa le jeune homme par le bras.

– Pardonne-moi d'avoir été condescendant. Ce n'était pas mon intention. (Alec le dévisagea en silence.) Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

– Moi non plus, souffla le jeune Lightwood.

– Reste, s'il te plait.

– Tu as du travail. Je vais te gêner.

– Mais non, voyons. Une fois le sortilège lancé, cela risque d'être long avant d'avoir une réponse. Et j'ai une idée pour nous faire passer le temps…

Alec sourit.

– Bon, OK, tu as gagné. Je reste. Mais dès que nous avons une réponse, je rentre à l'institut.

– D'accord.

Le sorcier entraîna Alec vers le canapé, avant de se mettre à préparer le sort de localisation.

l~~~l

En sortant de l'institut, Jonathan savait exactement où il se rendait et comment il allait utiliser ces quelques heures de liberté. Il arriva rapidement dans une rue proche du Pandémonium, tourna à gauche puis prit une petite rue à droite. Après avoir marché pendant encore une centaine de mètres, il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte en bois, à première vue, sans grand intérêt. Il sortit sa stèle et dessina une rune biscornue qui, une fois terminée, scintilla d'un rouge inquiétant. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Jonathan entra dans la maison d'un pas sûr. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur d'une de ces maisons de ville exigüe comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le quartier, mais au milieu de l'entrée d'un manoir. Un immense escalier en colimaçon se dressait devant lui, alors que deux portes closes se trouvaient sur sa droite. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? lança Jonathan, d'une voix forte.

Une des portes s'ouvrit alors. Un homme grand, aux cheveux presque blancs, apparut.

– Jonathan, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas reprendre contact sauf en cas d'urgence ou si tu trouvais ce que l'on cherche.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

– Je sais, Père, mais c'est important. On va devoir changer nos plans.

– Et pourquoi cela ?

– Jace est au courant que nous sommes frères. Je ne supportais plus son petit air supérieur.

Un masque de colère apparut sur le visage de Valentin. Il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et décocha une gifle magistrale à son fils, qui encaissa sans rien dire.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? À cause de ton impulsivité, Jace risque de ne pas rejoindre notre cause.

Malgré la colère sous-jacente de son père, Jonathan ne put s'empêcher de se défendre.

– Cela va juste accélérer les choses ! Pour être honnête, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous tenez autant à avoir Jace à vos côtés. Je suis là moi. Je ne vous suffis donc pas ?

Valentin se radoucit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

– J'ai besoin de mes deux fils à mes côtés pour réussir ce projet. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour commencer à te montrer jaloux, Jonathan.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua ce dernier, du tac au tac.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, le sujet est clos. Continue à surveiller Jace et quand le moment sera venu, il nous rejoindra. C'est dans sa nature.

– Oui, Père.

– Si tu es là, c'est que tu dois avoir avancé concernant ton autre mission. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Jonathan se crispa, sous le regard insistant de Valentin.

– Nous devons trouver un autre moyen de savoir où est la coupe, car Clarissa ne sait rien.

– Tu n'as donc rien appris de nouveau ?

– Non.

Valentin soupira.

– Tu me déçois, Fils, tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup. Je déteste quand un plan ne se déroule pas comme je le veux. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai prévu un plan B. J'aurais préféré l'éviter, mais nous allons devoir passer à la manière forte.

– Ah ! J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait, minauda alors une voix féminine. (Père et fils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'escalier, d'où provenait la voix.) On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses !

La jeune femme brune était vêtue d'une longue robe en mousseline si légère qu'elle semblait flotter au-dessus du marbre de l'escalier. Jonathan la suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où elle arriva à la dernière marche. Il put voir son visage plus en détail et s'aperçut que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient entièrement noirs. Elle n'était pas humaine, il l'avait tout de suite senti. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il savait qui elle était et s'inclina devant elle avec une galanterie d'un autre âge.

– Dame Lilith, vous êtes magnifique dans ce corps.

l~~~l

Trois jours après l'incident entre Jonathan et Jace, l'institut avait retrouvé son calme. Grâce à Hodge et à une longue discussion, les deux frères en étaient arrivés à un statu quo. Ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps et cela convenait parfaitement à Jace. Clary et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières soixante-douze heures. Le garçon avait même retrouvé le sourire. Après la révélation de Jonathan, Jace avait eu peur d'être mis à l'écart, ou pire, d'être rejeté. Au contraire, les Lightwood ainsi que Clary et Hodge avaient tous fait bloc autour de lui.

Ce matin-là, Jace frappa à la porte de Clary, tout excité par la journée qui s'annonçait. Depuis que Luke et sa mère sortaient ensemble, Clary passait plus de temps à l'institut. Elle avait même sa chambre attitrée. La jeune fille lui ouvrit, les yeux encore embrumés de fatigue.

– Tu es bien matinal, toi, aujourd'hui, dit-elle, avant de bâiller.

– Il fait un temps magnifique ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, je t'emmène passer la journée dehors.

Clary se frotta les yeux.

– OK, mais il va me falloir un café avant.

Après un rapide passage par la cuisine, Jace et Clary sortirent de l'institut et se dirigèrent vers Central Park où ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter tout en profitant du soleil. La température était encore agréable à cette heure de la journée. Allongé dans l'herbe, les mains croisées sous sa tête, Jace regardait les quelques nuages vaporeux qui passaient dans le ciel. Clary, elle, laissait son esprit vagabonder, la tête posée sur l'estomac de son ami. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller, provoquant un éclat de rire des deux Chasseurs d'Ombres.

– Où veux-tu manger ? lui demanda Jace, en se redressant. Je t'invite.

Clary se décida pour un restaurant italien. Elle commanda des gnocchis alla carbonara tandis que Jace prit une pizza. Une fois rassasié, Jace proposa à Clary d'aller voir un film. En sortant de la salle, Clary ralluma son portable. Pas d'appels, ni de SMS. La jeune fille était visiblement déçue.

– Clary, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Jace.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, tout en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

– Oui… oui, je t'assure. Ça va. On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ?

– Bonne idée, allons-y.

Les deux amis prirent leur temps pour rejoindre l'institut. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie de rentrer.

– Merci pour cette journée. Je suis contente d'avoir passé du temps avec toi, dit Clary, sans oser regarder Jace dans les yeux.

Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres esquissa un sourire.

– Moi aussi, j'ai adoré. (Il ouvrit la grille et laissa passer Clary.) Oh ! J'y pense, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

– Quoi donc ?

– Un livre. Je ne pense pas que Hodge te l'ait montré et je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

– Si tu le dis…

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les longs couloirs de l'institut jusqu'à la grande porte de la bibliothèque. Jace et Clary entrèrent et…

– SURPRISE !

Clary sursauta en voyant ses amis surgirent de leur cachette. Une pluie de confettis multicolores lui tombait dessus comme par magie. D'un regard circulaire, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Ils étaient tous là. Enfin, presque tous. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Simon avant de se retourner vivement vers Jace, un doigt accusateur pointant sur son torse.

– Toi… tu savais ?

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

– Bien sûr que je savais. C'est mon idée, la fête surprise. Bon anniversaire, Fray.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre tant elle était troublée. Jace la couvait d'un regard si intense qu'elle en oublia, pendant un bref instant, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La voix de sa mère lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

– Oh ! Ma chérie, regarde-toi ! fit Jocelyne, avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. Tu as tellement grandi ses dernières semaines, je veux dire… tu es une femme maintenant.

– Maman, je n'ai que seize ans et je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, je t'assure.

– Si, tu as changé et c'est une bonne chose. Tu as beaucoup muri, tu es une vraie Chasseuse d'Ombres maintenant. Je suis très fière de toi.

– Elle fait une piètre Chasseuse d'Ombres, si vous voulez mon avis, la chambra Jace, avec un petit sourire en coin. Je dis ça… je dis rien, mais tu ne te doutais vraiment de rien ? Tu aurais dû trouver bizarre que personne ne te souhaite ton anniversaire.

– Tu me le payeras, sale traître ! lui lança Clary, en le poussant gentiment.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Puis, Luke lui dit également quelques mots et la serra dans ses bras alors que les autres s'étaient rapprochés.

– J'espère que la déco te plait, car c'est mon œuvre, dit Magnus en agitant les doigts.

– C'est magnifique, Magnus. Merci.

Clary était vraiment impressionnée. Ses proches avaient tout prévu. Les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées pour créer un espace de danse. Un buffet bien garni se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. La musique débuta et Isabelle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée. Clary, bien que peu à l'aise avec son corps, suivit son amie et se déhancha au rythme de la chanson. Le reste de la bande les rejoignit tandis que Jocelyne, Luke et Hodge s'installèrent autour du bureau de ce dernier pour discuter.

Vers minuit, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux et du gâteau. Quand ils furent tous passés, Jace se dirigea vers Clary, les mains vides. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le centre de la pièce pour danser un slow.

– Je préfère te donner mon cadeau un peu plus tard, quand nous serons seuls. Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tout en dansant.

– Non… Bien sûr que non, bredouilla-t-elle alors.

La jeune fille était perturbée et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Maladroitement, elle avait placé ses mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'elle sentait celles de Jace sur la cambrure de ses reins. Le slow dura une éternité pour Clary. Quand la musique reprit un rythme plus soutenu et que Jace s'éloigna, elle ressentit comme un vide. Jocelyne et Luke quittèrent la fête peu de temps après. Hodge laissa les jeunes s'amuser encore un peu puis les envoya tous dans leurs chambres respectives. Jace attendit que les portes soient fermées pour aller chercher Clary, afin de lui donner son cadeau. La jeune fille le suivit, impatiente. Une fois dans la chambre de Jace, Clary s'installa sur le lit pendant qu'il ouvrait sa commode pour en sortir un gros paquet.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant son cadeau. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Clary remarqua que Jace avait perdu son petit air arrogant qu'il arborait habituellement. Elle sentit que ce geste, ce cadeau qu'il lui faisait, était important à ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il était aussi impatient de voir sa réaction, qu'elle était d'ouvrir son cadeau. Elle déchira nerveusement le papier et découvrit une très belle boite en bois.

– Oh ! Jace, elle est magnifique, dit-elle en caressant la boite du bout des doigts.

– Ce n'est qu'une boite, Clary, se moqua Jace, en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Ouvre-la avant de t'extasier.

Elle lui tira la langue et ouvrit la boite. Un grand sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage, puis elle se jeta au cou de son ami.

– Merci, merci, merci. C'est parfait. Vraiment.

La boite contenait tout le nécessaire pour peindre et dessiner. Différents papiers, de la gouache, de l'aquarelle et même toute une gamme de crayon à dessin allant du plus sec au plus gras.

– Tant mieux si cela te plait. Je pourrais même te servir de modèle si ça te dit.

– Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Clary, les yeux brillants. Oh ! Oui, ça serait génial. Depuis notre première rencontre au club, j'ai envie de faire ton portrait, mais je n'avais pas encore osé te le demander. Si tu te proposes, c'est encore mieux.

– Heu… Clary, je blaguais !

– On peut le faire maintenant ? Allez, dis oui !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

– Non, il est trop tard… J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu, la journée a été longue.

– Allez, quoi ! insista Clary, qui s'était levée du lit. Si tu veux, tu peux t'allonger, comme ça je pourrais te dessiner même si tu t'endors.

– Tu veux vraiment me dessiner en train de dormir ?

– Oui, ça serait parfait. Dis oui !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants auxquels il ne put résister.

– Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il enfin.

– Super ! Installe-toi comme tu veux. Il faut que tu sois à l'aise et que tu bouges le moins possible.

Jace s'allongea sur le côté, la tête posée sur son bras replié. Clary prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui. Elle choisit avec soin un papier et les crayons qu'elle allait utiliser.

– Tu es prêt ?

– Oui.

Elle commença son dessin avec application. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, la respiration de Jace se fit plus lente et plus profonde. Il avait l'air si serein. La main de la jeune Nephilim s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Elle l'observa, repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur première rencontre.

Au petit matin, la lumière du soleil entra dans la chambre de Jace et le réveilla. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et pesta contre lui-même pour avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux. Il se recoucha, mais s'aperçut que sa lampe de chevet était allumée. Clary dormait, son dessin sur les genoux. Jace posa la boite et la feuille de papier sur son bureau, puis prit délicatement Clary dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Elle se réveilla quand il la déposa sur son lit.

– Je crois que je me suis endormie.

– Chut ! souffla Jace. Rendors-toi.

Clary ferma les yeux. Malgré la fatigue, Jace resta quelques instants à la contempler. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre, puis se recoucha.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clary se réveilla, un peu surprise d'être dans son lit. Après une bonne douche, elle enfila des vêtements propres et alla frapper à la porte de son ami.

– Jace, tu es réveillé ? C'est Clary.

– Oui, répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Tu peux entrer.

Clary ouvrit timidement la porte et entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était encore allongé et portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

– Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle. Je venais juste récupérer mon matériel pour finir ton dessin.

– Ce n'est rien. (Il s'assit et s'étira longuement.) J'ai tout mis sur le bureau.

– Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. On se voit plus tard.

Clary prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, quand Jace la retint.

– Clary, attends !

Il bondit hors de son lit et la rejoignit avant qu'elle referme la porte. L'or de ses iris se liquéfia lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la jeune Nephilim. Elle était si belle… si fragile, et si forte en même temps. Il l'avait aimée dès le premier jour même s'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour l'accepter. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Il posa une main sur sa joue, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste et prudent.

– Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'avais envie de faire ça, souffla Jace, en rouvrant les yeux.

Clary lui sourit.

– Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour agir ?

– J'avais peur que tu n'en aies pas envie, murmura-t-il, en lui caressant la joue avec le pouce.

Clary se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit son baiser. Cette fois, leur étreinte fut plus passionnée. À contrecœur, Jace s'écarta de la jeune fille.

– On pourrait nous voir.

– Ça m'est égal.

Jace sourit devant la détermination de Clary.

– Je dois prendre une douche et me changer, ça te laissera le temps de terminer ton chef-d'œuvre.

– D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la salle d'entraînement.

– Que veux-tu travailler ? lui demanda Clary.

– Combat à mains nues, ça te va ? répondit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

La jeune Chasseuse d'Ombres rassembla ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

– Je suis prête !

Ils s'échauffèrent pendant quelques minutes puis commencèrent à combattre. Au bout d'une heure, Clary n'en pouvait plus.

– J'abandonne, tu as gagné.

Jace s'allongea à ses côtés.

– J'ai gagné quoi ?

– Ce que tu veux.

– Vraiment ? Ce que je veux, tu es sûre ? répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Il se pencha alors au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Clary agrippa ses boucles blondes d'une main tandis que Jace plaquait son corps contre celui de la jeune fille. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, plus rien ne comptait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, à tel point qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la porte était restée ouverte et que quelqu'un les observait.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hodge les convoqua tous dans la bibliothèque afin de leur parler de l'inquisitrice. Les recherches de Magnus n'avaient rien donné et l'Enclave avait nommé un nouvel inquisiteur par intérim en attendant d'en savoir plus.

– C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas : à la tombée de la nuit, vous patrouillerez autour du Pandémonium. On nous a rapporté plusieurs agressions sur des Terrestres ces jours-ci.

Alec et Isabelle furent les premiers à quitter la pièce, suivis de près par Jonathan. Jace attendait Clary, mais au moment où ils allaient partir, Hodge les retint.

– Attendez, vous deux. Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important.

Clary lança un regard interrogateur à Jace qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Hodge s'apprêtait à parler quand il fut interrompu par le grincement de la grande porte. Jocelyne entra.

– Me voilà, Hodge. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. J'ai fait au plus vite.

– Maman ? fit Clary étonnée. Que fais-tu là ?

Jocelyne rejoignit sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, puis elle salua Hodge et Jace. Son visage était grave.

– Tu n'as pas l'air bien, maman. C'est Luke… il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Non, Luke va bien, Clary. C'est juste que… (Elle prit une longue inspiration.) J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… à vous annoncer.

Jace, dont les traits s'étaient figés, prit la main de Clary dans la sienne. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Jocelyne qui ne put retenir une larme.

– Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble… vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer de cette façon.

Jace sentit alors une colère sourde s'emparer de lui.

– Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas parce que je suis le fils de Valentin, avouez-le !

Jocelyne éclata en sanglots.

– Non, Jonathan, tu te trompes, bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, car tu es mon fils. Elle se retourna vers Clary. Je suis désolée, ma chérie.

Jace lâcha la main de Clary et tomba à genoux

– Non… Non… C'est impossible.

– C'est la vérité mon garçon, dit Hodge, d'une voix triste. Clary est bien ta sœur.

* * *

_**Et voilà, je vous avais prévenu(e) pour la fin sadique... **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma page TMI France (lien sur mon profil) pour avoir des news et des extraits des prochains chapitres.**_

_**Le chapitre 12 est terminé, donc j'ai encore de l'avance, ce qui me permet de poster régulièrement tous les 15jours.**_

_**Pour les fans de CLACE : n'ayez pas peur, je suis aussi fan de ce couple ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite (ou une grande) review : ça ne prend pas longtemps, et moi aussi j'aime vous lire.**_

_**RDV dans 2 semaines pour la suite de l'aventure !**_

_**byebye, bisous de moi :)**_

_**#Aly**_


End file.
